How to be a bride
by FTS-Peace
Summary: If you want her to be your wife, you need to bite her first. (FYI, not a vampire fic)
1. Chapter 1

**How to be a bride **

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series...

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha: 17 Years Old

Kira Yamato Attha: 20 Y/O (Nope, Cagalli and Kira are not twin in this story)

Athrun Zala: 20 Y/O

Lacus Clyne: 19 Y/O

* * *

Cagalli brushed Lacus' pink hair slowly with a brush and then tied it into a loose bun before clipping it with a butterfly shaped, sapphire hair clip. Meanwhile, Lacus sprayed a daisy scented perfume on her wrist and wiped it on her neck.

"You looked fabulous" Cagalli sincerely complimented her. She looked at the mirror that reflected her finished 'product'.

"Because you helped prepare me" Lacus laughed heartily. "Thank you" she continued.

"No big deal! I believe the prince will be charmed by you" Cagalli shoved her thumb up and grinned widely.

"Nah... I don't want to charm him. I just want to enjoy the party tonight. Now! As promised, you will accompany me tonight right? Now, let me help you pick a dress"

Lacus laughs were overlaid by a sound of Cagalli's complaints.

* * *

**PLANT : ZALA'S CASTLE**

A band of orchestra played a romantic song on the podium and crowed of male of female dressed in tuxedos and gowns were dancing at the centre of the hall. Meanwhile, at the corner of the hall, Uzumi Nara Attha and Zala's couple were chatting by themselves. Patrick Zala and Uzumi Nara Attha were the King of PLANT and ORB respectively and both have been keeping a good relationship since long ago.

"Tradition is always a priority right Patrick?" said Uzumi in between his joyful laughs.

"True, I'm expecting him to pick a fine bride candidate tonight" Patrick raised his glass of red wine and drank it slowly. Lenore who sat beside him just smiled sweetly looking at Uzumi and Patrick who seemed to be half drunk.

"When will Kira get his own party?" Patrick poured a red wine into his glass and he also filling in some wine into Uzumi's glass.

"Soon, when he reach 21"

"Aah...your daughter will be joining tonight no?" Lenore suddenly joined in the conversations. Uzumi and Patrick exchanged glances before Patrick broke out a question. "Aah...yes, I haven't seen her since she was 8 years old after you sent her to Hibiki House. How is she?"

"Rebellious as always. Not even Hibiki can tone down her behaviour. I thought she'll be ladylike like her mother after spending years there. And to answer your question Lenore, yes she's going to join later but not as bride candidate. She's accompanying her friend. You know, she's still underage"

"Ah... I see..." Lenore hid her disappointment and politely sipping her wine before Patrick teased her with a question.

"Do you remember the day I bit you?"

* * *

"I hate it when you got THAT look on your face" Athrun said to Kira who looked star-struck by Lacus' voice. Both of them standing on the balcony of the 2nd level with glass of wine in each of their hands. Lacus was singing on the stage accompanied by Nicol who played the piano and a band of orchestra.

Kira let out a deep breath when he looked at Lacus' who slowly walked towards Nicol and leaned against the piano. "She's so beautiful... I wished this is my party. I want to bite her and made her mine"

Athrun almost sprayed the wine in his mouth hearing what Kira had said. Thinking that he have to bite someone's neck tonight made him shivered... in bloody hell of loathe. Who was the first Zala that started this fucking tradition? He felt that he needed to jump into a time machine and gave him a piece of his mind. Yes, that will save the next generation of Zala in the future.

"I hate this tradition... I hope someone will drop a nuclear bomb right now" Athrun facepalming while Kira suddenly hold his shoulders and shaking him.

"Don't you understand how lucky you are? You get to pick your bride! ORB's tradition is fucking ridiculous for me!" he yelled. His amethyst eyes were widened and he looked gloomy. Athrun raised an eyebrow "Tell me about it"

"In ORB, it's a reverse version of Zala's tradition. The noble houses will send their sons to a party set up by lady of noble house that wanted to marry... then..."

"Then?" he's interested.

"Just forget it..." he shrugged before continued ogling at Lacus. "Just go Athrun. Go meet your destiny. Let me be here and watch my goddess" His stupid smile appeared again on his face.

Athrun shook his head before leaving his love-strucked friend at the balcony.

_'Dear God, what a great friend you gave to me'_

* * *

Cagalli wandered around the castle. She swore she saw her brother on the second balcony ogling at her friend. As they haven't met for months, she had this wild idea to sneak behind him and pushed him down from the second floor. Wait, scratched that, maybe she should kicked him from behind and snap picture of him groaning. She could use that picture to blackmail him in the future. That was... before she got lost in this huge castle.

"Ok... now where I am?" she rubbed her chin with her right hand while her left hand was on her slim waist. She looked at the surrounding and all she saw was books. Lots of them.

"Must be library"

She took off her 3 inches cherry red pump shoes. Then she walked to the shelves and scanned the book's title one by one.

"All politics, ethics and all those similar shit" she felt bored and not even one book seemed interesting. Nevertheless, she took out a book and sat on the sofa. She lied down and put the book on her face before taking a nap.

Athrun looked at his watch and it's almost 11 pm. Every single female in that hall bored him to death. The ladies were all begging for his attention as they jumped on him asking a chance to dance with him. He's born with perfection embedded in his every cell. A look to die for, intelligent, strong and all those qualities that every man sought for. He's a definition of perfection.

He escaped to the bathroom and tidying his black tuxedo before walking out mindlessly to the other side of the castle. He stopped when he saw a ray of light escaped from the small space under the library's door. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the library. As far as he knew, nobody was allowed to use this library except his father.

A sound of snore startled him. He turned to look at the direction of the sound and found a figure of female sleeping on the sofa with a book covering her face. He sat on the sofa at her right side and his eyes roamed on her figure. The red off shoulder dress flaunted her rosy skin and her bare shoulders looked so tempting. He shook off all dirty thoughts that passed by his mind and reached for the book on her face. He wasn't intending anything. He just wanted her to wake up and get her ass out of there before his father knew somebody trespassed into his library.

The sleeping beauty slowly woke up when the book suddenly was lifted up from her face and the light was blinding her. She rubbed her eyes and met the eyes of the person who made her woke up.

"Who are you?" his voice was husky and his emerald eyes were haunting her. Her heart made a sudden acrobatic back flip. They were dangerously close. She brought up her body and shoved Athrun aside so that she can seat properly on the sofa. She's still half-awake and oblivious to Athrun's stares on her.

"Me? Err.. I uhm... I..." she stuttered as she straightened her dishevelled hair with her fingers.

"You're Cagalli right?" his question made her stopped fixing her hair and turned to him. _'Gosh, he's so handsome!' _her cheeks felt like burning.

"Eh? How did you...?"

He blushed and scratched his head slowly. "Well..."

She looked past him and saw a clock hanging above the door. God bless that it's 5 minutes to 12 midnight. "Great, the party almost over" she stood up. Finally she can leave this damn party and returned to Hibiki House. _'Goodbye handsome person, but we will not meet again'_ she spoke in her mind. She took her shoes that was placed near the encyclopaedias' racks and put it on before walking in bee line to the door.

She almost reached the door when a hand gripped her wrist and turned her to him. A pair of emerald eyes locked into her golden eyes.

"What are you-!" she gasped when he locked her in his embrace. The hug went tighter that she felt her chest crashed on his hard chest and she can felt his heart was beating ragingly. Heck, her own heart was raging as if she just ran a 3 km marathon.

His warm breath tickled her ears and his perfume intoxicated her. Cagalli's mind just left her body.

Then, he slowly dipped his head to her neck... and he bit her

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Guys, I couldn't help it... haha... this idea came to me when I was in the middle of exam..lol

2- It's not going to be a long story. I think it will be finished in 5 chapters or so? I don't know...

3- Get any idea about the tradition talked in the story?

4- Read & Review XDXD


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppyboink**: No there're no supernatural beings in this story ^_^ just lots of silly marriage traditions and laws. I'll try to be specific next time. By the way, their genetic type was still same like in GSEED; Coordinators and Natural.

**Orb90**: Orb's tradition? It's going to happen soon XD

**Fate Camiswhil**: yes, who cares if she's under-aged, whatever Zala want, he's gonna get it XD

Thanks for the reviews XD : **koichii, elgnis rekresreb, dinah, dhev99, swdfghjk, asucagafan**

* * *

**A/N: This is not historical AU. Just royalties living in modern world plus silly ancient traditions.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Cagalli sense returned to her when Athrun done biting her for the second times. His face never leaved her neck and he leaned in for the third bites. He has waited for this moment for so long. He still remembered their promise and yet she forgot it easily. His face moved down a bit and nibble at her soft skin just above her chest.

"_Owh my Haumea! He's feasting on me!'_ her mind shrieked.

She tried to free herself from him, but failed miserably as he's too strong for her. The more she resist, the more he became aggressive owning her. Her eyes widened when she felt that he's licking the places where he bit earlier and her heart was about to explode from the excessive tense that she felt.

'_Cagalli! Shame on you! You're letting the guy do whatever he wanted on you! Shame on you! Shame on you!'_ Her mind screaming at her. In that instance, she bit Athrun's right ear as hard as she can.

"ARRGH!" he screamed and immediately releasing her from him. Both of his hands were holding his injured ear. Cagalli breathing heavily and gave the young prince a heavyweight slap on his face.

"Go die in a hell rapist!" she yelled at him before running away from there as fast as she can.

* * *

**ZALA CASTLE: BALLROOM: 12.30 am**

"Well, it's already 12.30 am. I hope he managed to pick a fine future bride" said Patrick with a smile to his wife. Lenore returned a smile towards her husband and looked around to find her son.

"Of course he will. He's a perfect prince. No girls can resist him, I assure you that. I wished Kira acted more like a prince. Well, it's not like Cagalli is any better than him... haha" Uzumi laughed heartily followed by laughs from Patrick.

"Your children are perfect Uzumi" said Lenore sincerely. Athrun and Kira have been friends since children and she always accept them just like her own.

"You shouldn't complain Uzumi, Kira acted exactly like you when you were young while Cagalli got her mother's traits. You're such a cry baby and it's always Natasha that saved the day"

"Thanks a lot for reminding me that dear friend"

"Always"

The three of them continues to chat while the guest slowly leaving from the palace. Most of them return with a disappointment because they still don't know who is the lucky girl that the prince chose to be his bride. When the Ballroom was almost empty, Uzumi saw Cagalli who was running from the upstairs towards him. Her hair was a bit dishevelled and panic was written all over her face.

Lenore face lit up when she looked at the blond princess. She looked just like her late mother, Natasha Yurie Attha. Her eyes suddenly went to her left shoulder. Her right hand was covering an area between her neck and shoulder. Her face was flushed in red and her other hand tugging her father's left hand sleeve.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" her father asked worriedly.

"Lemme catch a breath first" said Cagalli in between her breath.

"Cagalli, what's happened?" Patrick was also getting worried. Is there a murderer or assassin chasing her? Damn, he needs to tighten the security of the castle. A.S.A.P!

"FATHER! THERE'S A FREAKIN RAPIST IN THE CASTLE! A FREAKIN RAPIST!"

"Rapist?" Patrick eyes widen. Great, now who let the castle's security became so loose nowadays?

"What did he do Cagalli? Did he... bite you?" there's a mischievous glint in Lenore's eyes.

"Uhn... yeah"

"Can I take a look at it?"

"...NO!"

"Okay, how did he look like?" she asked again.

"I don't know, but we have to report this to police quickly! I can identify him easily! I even bit his ear!"

"You... bit his ear?" Lenore tried to cover her smile from Cagalli as she covered her lips with back of her right palm. _'Yes! She bit him back!' _she smiled.

"Wassup sis, I heard your screams all over the place" Kira walked towards her and Lacus followed him from behind.

"Kira!" she hugged him as soon as he stood in front of her. Zala couple, Lacus and Uzumi smiled at the scene while Kira patting his sister's head in his effort to give her some comfort. He released her from his hug and he's shocked when he saw not just one but three hickeys on the crook of her neck and another one situated between her collarbone and chest.

Lacus gasped, Lenore smiled widely, Patrick and Uzumi exchanged glances while Kira... he's in rage.

"Who's that bastard that did this to you?" his amethyst eyes were getting darker and Kira in that situation can easily karate a mountain into half.

"Him" she said while pointing to Athrun who was walking towards them slowly.

* * *

**ZALA CASTLE: COUNCIL CHAMBER: 3 am**

"As I said earlier, Cagalli is still underage and therefore, under ORB's Royalty Constitution C.E 34, Clause 56 (b) she cannot marry your son" Uzumi glared at his so called best friend, Patrick. He grabbed an ORB's Constitution Book and shoved it towards Patrick.

"But under PLANT's MONARCHY LAW under Clause 89, the crown prince's proposal cannot be rejected in any way. And person who dared to go against this clause, the penalty is death" Patrick retorted while pointing to the clause written in the PLANT's book of law.

"So, you want my daughter to die!"

"I'm asking you to let her go! Athrun needs to be married before I can give him my throne!"

"She's still under-aged! Can't you hear me senile old man!"

"Who are you calling senile HUH? Cry baby Uzu-retards!"

Lenore massaged her temples. How can two good friends, each acting so childish just because of the stupid ancient law? She won't lie, she wanted Cagalli to be her daughter in law. She reminded her so much of Natasha, her best friend. Cagalli was like an exact copy of her except that Natasha had darker shades of blond and her iris was darker than Cagalli's.

"Found anything useful Talia?" she glanced at PLANT's Supreme Law Advisor, Talia Gladys. She was summoned abruptly to the Council Chamber to advise her husband regarding Athrun's choice of bride...matters. Apparently, Uzumi wasn't too keen about it since Cagalli is still a minor and she's just graduated from High school.

"I'm trying to find a hole in this ancient law... before both of them killing each other" her long fingers carefully flipped page by page of PLANT's Constitution book.

"Orb's Royalty Constitution is rigid. I'm afraid I can't find any weak clause that can help us in this case". Murrue Ramius who held the similar position as Talia in ORB voiced out worriedly. Similar to Talia, she was summoned to the palace abruptly and she spent two hours ride in the shuttle praying that the matter won't evolve into a bigger problem. She's sitting near Talia and her eyes scanned the ORB's Royal Law. Of course, what she had said was unheard by the two kings who were busy bickering at each other.

"Looks like King Uzumi really don't want his daughter to be married this early while King Patrick wants Athrun to get married fast. Because Athrun is supposed to replace him when he reached 21" Ezalia Joule the Prime Minister of PLANT summarized the problems to Talia and Murrue. She didn't have much thing to say. Royal matters weren't in her area of responsibility after all.

"I need a coffee break" said Lenore before walking passed his husband and Uzumi towards the kitchen.

* * *

"You'll burn the carpet if you don't stop walking back and forth" said Kira while lying on the bed in Athrun's room. He gazed at the ceiling and thinking deeply about what happened earlier. How did his best friend even had an appetite on his boyish sister? It's irrelevant! Well... at least he didn't set his eyes on Lacus.

"Shut up Kira, my future is being determined in the council chamber right now, and you're not helping!" his pace quickened by minute. Why did he act so mindlessly? He should have held all his feelings in him when he met her. After all, it has been 9 years since he last met her.

Actually he didn't even expect to see her here. He thought she wasn't invited into the ball since she's still 17.

"Ayy guys!" Dearka came to Athrun's room and grinning widely while Yzak who followed from behind dragged a chair and sat on it. His head rested on his palm. He's quiet tired after all the dance and then he had to wait for her mom to finish the meeting to drive her back.

"Athrun, catch this" Dearka throwing something to Athrun and he caught it. He blushed when he looked at what he had caught in his hand.

"I still got plenty of them. Consider that as my early wedding gift for you"

"Dearka!" Yzak loose his cool... if he had any...

"Princess from Orb and Prince from PLANT...aww...isn't that awesome?" Dearka added

"Here are my unpopular opinion guys. ..SHE-WILL-NOT-MARRY-HIM because Orb's rules regarding royalty matters are super strict. Plus, my sister is still protected by under-aged Royalty laws. You're just asking for your head to be separated from your body Athrun" Kira sat on the bed and looked directly at Athrun.

Athrun gulped hard hearing that.

"Great, I'm currently watching Athrun last moment" Yzak clapped his hands. He's totally amused by this.

"Well, there must be a fluke somewhere in the constitution? Let's be optimist guys" Athrun was actually praying in his heart that his proposal will be valid.

"Glad seeing you being positive Athrun, but I'm a realist. What's there is there. You're in the middle of 2 different countries' law. Cagalli is not a PLANT's citizen so she's not bounded by PLANT's Law and she is a princess of ORB. Thus, she is protected by our own Royal Law" Kira looked at Athrun straight at his eyes wanting to make him to understand what he had just said.

This is not Kira who was ogling at Lacus earlier and this is not the whiny Kira but this Kira Yamato Attha, Crown Prince of ORB. Sometimes Athrun wondered how can he shift from being a totally immature dolts to a very sharp sense person.

"At least you gave her 'souvenir' that she can show off to her friends" Dearka's chuckles ended abruptly when he saw three of them was looking at him.

Kira shot death glares towards Dearka while Yzak facepalming and Athrun was blushing madly.

"Anyway..." said Dearka slowly trying to broke the awkward atmosphere in the room. "Why her? You're so eager to get her to marry you"

"Yeah, I thought you will forever be allergic to woman. Got hit somewhere in the head?" added Yzak. Athrun that he knew always make a clear distance between him and any females. He even suffered listening to his complaints about the ZALA's tradition of picking a bride for a month.

"Did she blackmail you earlier? She always blackmail me"

"Or.. you wanna conquer ORB through marriage?"

"Over my dead body" said Kira immediately after Dearka's question.

"Well..." Athrun blushed and ran his finger on his midnight blue hair.

"Well...?" the three of them spoke together.

Kira, Dearka and Yzak waited patiently for his answer. His gaze turned soft as if he's remembering some happy memories before looking at them with a smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"I have... Cagalli fetish"

* * *

**A/N :**

- I got plenty of times now ^^ since all exams are over... XD

- Natasha Yurie Attha is an OC. She's Cagalli's and Kira's mother.

- How Athrun knew Cagalli will be explained in the next chapter.

- Excuse me for grammatical errors...*bows*

- Read and Review XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Asucagafan:** I can't specifically describe how he got that fetish because if I do this story going to be M-rated lol...maybe a hint will do?

**Kkornelia**: Thanks XD I did imagined him Karate-ing a mountain..lol

**Fate camiswhil**: If you guessed Dearka's gift to Athrun started with "C" then you're correct.

**C.C: **yeah, this is not a vampire AU, XD

Thank you for the reviews guys ! : **Dinah, Darksilvercloud, Elgnis Rekresreb, Alya, Qkiss, Orb90, dhevz99**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed series

* * *

**CLYNE MANSION : GUEST ROOM**

She rolled to the right side of her bed and her mind started to wonder. "He's a prince..." she said slowly.

Then she rolled to the left side of the bed. "But he's a pervert" she paused before burying her face to the pillow.

"He seems like a nice guy at first, but then the next second he turn into a wolf... that bastard. I can't wait for all this shits to end and return to ORB! I missed Miri, Fllay, Stellar, Luna, Hibikis, Kebab, my Motorbike and I can't wait to learn in a college" she smiled, suddenly her worried about marriage with Prince of PLANT replaced by thoughts of returning home and continuing her studies.

"Cagalli? You're still in the bed?" Lacus slowly entering her room. She carefully closed the door and sat on the bed. She looked very concern about her friend's current situation. That was unexpected for Athrun to breach several clauses in PLANT's Constitution. What he had done can easily affected the good relationship between ORB and PLANT. That was what her father briefed to her earlier.

"Give me a minute Lacus..." she said while pointing her index finger and rolled lazily on the bed again.

"Okay, but if you exceed that one minute, I'll have the Prince to come here to prepare you" said Lacus with her giggles. Cagalli immediately jumped out of her bed and looked directly at Lacus's eyes.

"He's here" she said shortly before skipping out of Cagalli's room.

* * *

Dearka leaned against his white Aston Martin One-77 and once in a while he glanced at his watch on his left wrist. He gazed around the surrounding of Clyne's Mansion which was situated on top of the hill.

He sighed. _'Kira owed me big time while Athrun gonna slaughter me for good"_

He waited for another 20 minutes before the ladies that he waited for descended gracefully from the stairs.

'_Holy fuck! Is that Athrun's soon-to-be-wife? What a lucky bastard'_ he thought as he watched the blond princess who dressed in caramel-white, knee length dress walking towards him. On top of her head was a small but glittering crown, exhibiting that she's not a mere citizen.

"Looking for someone?" he noticed that the princess was looking around with a dead-fish face. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and looking confused. Lacus who was walking behind Cagalli had her trademark amused smiles. She lied.

"Dearka Elsman at your service Your Highness" he kneeled in front of her and kissed at the back of her palm.

"He's Prince Athrun's friend. One of the youngest Senator in PLANT"

"Nice to meet you Senator Elsman. Just call me Cagalli" she retrieved her hand that was hold a bit longer than he should have.

"Then, you have to drop the 'Senator' when you said my name. Just Dearka is fine" he stood up and winked to Cagalli and Lacus. He glanced at his watch again. _'Damn, what's taking Yzak so long?'_

"Are we just going to stand here?" said Lacus gently while smiling but her tone implying that she wanted them to start getting to the castle.

'_Damn you Yzak... damn... that bastard should've come here and fetch Lacus. Sorry Kira, I tried my best in this"_

"May I?" he squeezed in between the girls and offered his hands. Cagalli was at his right while Lacus was at his left side and then they walked towards his car.

"So... do you know anything about the final decision made by King Patrick and King Uzumi?" said Lacus as soon as Dearka starting his car's engine. Her hands placed gracefully on her lap.

"Nope" he paused a bit before continuing "Say Cagalli, do you know that I'm Prince Athrun's best friend?"

"Owh ..." she sounded indifferent.

"Aah yes, I forgot to tell you Cagalli, Dearka and another young senator named Yzak are Prince Athrun's best friend since childhood"

"You can ask me about him if you want Cagalli"

"Great. You won't tell him I asked right?"

"I swear on Haumea I won't"

"Ok, then tell me about him"

"He's a good guy, a charmer, irrelevantly genius, gallant and all those stuffs you read in fairy tales about prince are in him. PLANT's citizen literally worships him. Seriously, true talk here" he smiled. He glanced at the rear mirror to watch Cagalli's expressions. She looked like she was thinking something deeply.

"Seems like PLANT's citizen worship a devil" she spoke slowly but Lacus' coordinator ears heard her.

"He's nice. I guaranteed you on that" Lacus joined in.

"...Except that...' Dearka smiled bitterly. Gosh! his head going to be separated from his body for good if Athrun knows this. _'I'm sorry, Athrun, but Kira asked me to do this'._

"Except what?" both Lacus and Cagalli asked anxiously.

"He confessed that he got a fetish on you Cagalli" there he goes. He finally said those forbidden words.

"Fetish? Me?" Cagalli's eyes widened as saucers while Lacus unconsciously placed a hand covering her opened mouth.

"Uh-huh...he said that last night"

"In English please?"

Dearka was in silenced. How can he describe that into a proper sentence? He glanced again at the rear mirror only to see that Lacus was blushing but Cagalli was looking confused. _'Athrun is so gonna bury me alive...'_

"You can turn him on even by just standing next to him"

"Turn on? What's that?"

Dearka almost ran over a random dog that was crossing the road. He's really surprised. Didn't she get any sex education at school? This is harder than explaining Algebra to a 4 years old kid.

"Eh? You don't know what that is? Seriously?"

"Dearka!" Lacus screamed while hitting his shoulder from behind. Her baby blue eyes were glaring at him.

"What? She's asking" he retorted. It's so much easier if Yzak had come and fetch Lacus in a different car. But no, that goody-goody Joule didn't come! Dearka can't wait to strangle him... that is if Athrun spares him a life later.

"Because you started it!" Lacus screamed again.

"She's turning 18 soon, why not?"

"Not when I'm here!" Lacus is quiet protective towards Cagalli. She treated Cagalli just like her younger sister and she won't tolerate if Dearka wanted to taint Cagalli's innocent mind.

Cagalli looked at both of them who were now busy defending their reasons. Lacus looked flushed in red and she was pinching or rather twisting hard Dearka's left ear as he's still blabbering about that forbidden issue.

"So basically he's pervert?" Cagalli asked in between the heated argument of Lacus and Dearka.

"NO!"

"YES!"

* * *

**ZALA'S CASTLE : LOBBY**

Athrun's eyes were about to jump out from his sockets when he watched, his so called best friend getting cosy with HIS CAGALLI. Cagalli firmly held Dearka's crook of elbow when they walked from the car park into the hall.

"Morning Athrun!" Dearka chirped in cheerfully hiding his fear of Athrun's wrath.

Athrun gave Dearka his official icy-glares. Dearka gulped hard. _'Owh, I'm dead' _he spoke in his mind.

"Here's your princess" he said immediately as he put Cagalli's hand towards Athrun's own hand. Talk about his life was on Athrun's mercy.

But Dearka was surprised when Cagalli took her hand away and walked ahead to greet his brother. Athrun glared at him again and that was a cue for him to escape from there, dig a hole and bury himself until he forgives him.

"Kira!" she hugged him. Kira enveloped her in his arms and smiled.

"Good Morning Cagalli. Had a nice sleep last night?"

"Can I? I dreamt a vampire sucking my neck" she said while glaring at Athrun. Athrun turned away and walked alone to the Council Chamber. He was thinking whether there's a guillotine somewhere in the castle that can be used. There's a tanned, blond, ex-best friend's head that needs to be separated from the body.

"Let's go to the Council Chamber now. Decisions are already made. Whatever happens, I'll always protect you" said Kira while once in a while glancing at beautiful Lacus that was standing not far behind Cagalli.

"Thank you Kira"

* * *

**ZALA'S CASTLE : COUNCIL CHAMBER**

Uzumi and Patrick sat side by side with a sour face. Lenore on the other hand was smiling especially when she saw Cagalli entered into the hall.

"Everyone is here right?" said Murrue while looking at the people in the room. The princes and princess, King Uzumi, King Patrick, Queen Lenore, Ezalia Joule and ORB's Deputy Prime Minister Natarle Badriguel.

"Shall we start?" Talia said followed by a granting gesture by King Patrick.

Murrue took a stack of papers and put it in front of her. She let out a deep breath before she started "First of all, we will read the important clauses related to _*coughed*_ this issue"

"According to ORB's Royalty Constitution C.E 34, Clause 56 (b), Princess Cagalli hasn't reach 18 years old and thus is protected under this clause. Clause 56 (c) determined that any marriage proposal will be void and will not be entertained.

"However under PLANT's MONARCHY LAW under Clause 89, the crown prince's proposal cannot be rejected in any way. And person who dared to go against this clause, the penalty is... death" Talia continued.

"Under ORB's Royalty Constitution C.E 34, Clause 56 (d), any physical contact that wasn't under princess consent will be deemed as sexual harassment and thus, the person who initiated it will be sentence to death"

"On the other hand, under PLANT's MONARCHY LAW under Clause 89, if the crown prince's received a bite on the ears, after the proposal was made by him. The lady is deemed to be the crown prince's property and thus any withdraw from the marriage will cause her to be sentence to death.

'_Damn, I did that?_' Cagalli spoke in her mind, regretting what she had done.

"After thoroughly analyzing both of countries clauses, King Uzumi and King Patrick have both agreed that Princess Cagalli, in this current situation to be Athrun's..."

Cagalli and Athrun were both very nervous. One was expecting her to be his, while the other hoping that it's all just a bad dream.

"...Half bride" Murrue continued. That was hard. ORB's Councilmen at ORB were all flipping table when she told them King Uzumi's decision, this morning.

"What the he-!" Cagalli almost shouted. Kira who was sitting beside her patted her shoulder to calmed her down.

"Half bride?" said Athrun in astonishment. He didn't expect that. Is that a new term?

"Yes. By that title, Prince Athrun rights as a husband will be reduced to half. Means that Prince Athrun cannot touch Princess Cagalli the way a husband usually allowed. And as a half bride Princess Cagalli belongs to Prince Athrun until she reached 18 years old. And by the time she reaches that age the deal will be over and... She got to decide whether to be officially married to Prince Athrun or not. However, official marriage will not be executed and citizen of both countries will not be informed about this matter"

* * *

After the meeting was done, Cagalli and Athrun were left alone in the Council Chamber to have a talk. Athrun leaned against the table beside Cagalli who was sitting on the chair. She looked so beautiful, more than the last time he saw her. Her blond hair was straightened, her ears were decorated with pearls earrings and her kissable lips were pinkish. He's getting insane.

"Cagalli..." his tongue rolled her name sensually.

"What rapist?" She folded her arms and shot a glare towards him. What's happened last night was still fresh in her mind. It even went into her dream and like a broken video, only replaying the part where he bit her in not so innocent manner.

"That's not nice"

"Just stating a fact"

"The fact is I'm your husband"

"Half"

"Okay, so I'm your half husband, but I still have some rights on you"

Great, now he's pushing his whatever rights on her "Tell me, I'm dying to listen to it". Cagalli resting her head on her right arm and she put her uninterested expression on her face, unconsciously trampled on Athrun's pride.

"...You have forgotten about me... right?" he leaned in. One of his hands was on her chair and another was on the table. Their faces were just inches apart.

"Do I know you in the first place?" Cagalli tried to looked calm and locked her eyes on his. Her heart made a sudden race as he suddenly smiled. Owh gosh, she's melting under his gaze.

"We used to be together when we're kids"

"We...?"

"You used to call me Asuran" his nose touched hers and his eyes narrowing to her lips.

"Asuran? ...you?" Cagalli tried to lean back but she's sitting on the chair, so she's trapped for good. She cursed at how he's so good looking and making her emotions jumbled up.

"Yes, I'm Asuran" his lips brushed lightly on her lips.

Cagalli pushed him and stood up, she glanced at the door, thinking a way to escape from him. "L-I-A-R, Asuran is a... girl"

Athrun was a bit disappointed that she pushed him away. He almost kissed her. _'Damn..._' he cursed his luck inside. But wait... did she just said he's a girl? After all these years she thought him as a girl? No wonder she didn't remember him. His past existence to her was a girl?

"Girl? I am Asuran. Look here, you gave it to me when I was 11. That was before you started living with Hibikis" he pulled out a necklace with a red stone and showed it to her.

Cagalli was surprised. That necklace was hers, passed down from her mother and she gave it to her best friend before she left to Hibiki House. But Asuran that she knew was a very pretty girl. Okay...she did have the same hair colour as him, same emerald eyes... but now she turned into a majestic looking prince? But that necklace was one of a kind. It had ORB's emblem.

Yup, that was her necklace.

"Hahahaha... You... Asuran? Owh my gosh...this is epic" she laughed heartily. How can her best friend turned out to be guy? He's grown taller, broader shoulders and those biceps...damn Athrun Zala...

As he watched her laugh, he felt relieved. At least she recognized him. "I promised you before you went to Hibikis to marry you. To make you my Queen" he said that in between his chuckles.

"Asuran, you can't just point out a promise made when I at that time can't even spell Umbrella correctly" she stopped laughing but she maintained her smiles. A smile that can easily win any guys heart.

"I know. But Cagalli, you're always here" he touched his chest. "Will... you trust me? I won't hurt you. I only have half rights on you"

"Fine. But I'm only doing it because of ORB, my father and because Asuran was my long lost best friend"

"Thank you Cagalli..." he grinned. He felt like he just conquered a nation. He took her right hand, and kissed at the back of her palm. This was the hand that used to traced his face when he's still '_that'_ pretty kid.

"Since we're half married now, how about we start calling each other's name?"

She felt nervous when his left hand touched her cheeks and slowly moved to her neck "Err... can I call you Athrun or you prefer to go with Asuran?" her cheeks getting hot and something was burning in her. Asuran that she knew when she's a kid was protective and a silly dork. They used to play _"Marriage game"_ but usually she will be the husband and he's the wife. And in that game, Cagalli usually referred him as...

"How about _'honey?'_"

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Guys, actually I thought I'm going to end this story at chapter 5 or 7, so... from chapter 4 onwards I'm going to skip lots of timeline ... but tell me if you guys want it to be a bit longer?

2-I don't know if you guys like this chapter, I had this so-so feelings when typing this.

3- It's 3am here and I'm not really good in English, so please excuse me =) but seriously, tell me where the error is and I'll fix it tomorrow...

4- In case you guys are wondering, Yes! Kira ordered Dearka to poison Cagalli's mind. Yzak was supposed to fetch Lacus but yeah, he ran away.

Read and Review...

**P/s**: felt like shoving in Athrun's mouth a grenade when typing his cheesy lines... lol..XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebecca**: I honestly don't know how to write lemon stuff...lol, maybe just a tiny-winy of it will do?

**Orb90**: thanks for the idea! I'm going to put that in the story *90 degrees bows*

**Kkornelia**: I don't know either lol...I blamed it on my cracked mind XD

**Darksilvercloud**: when things getting awkward, throws Dearka in! LOL

**Asucaga**: because Cagalli at that time...was a bit dense? And Athrun was too pretty Haha XD

**Fryingpan:** Trimas XD

**Arby:** I'll try to expand it a bit more =)

**Elgnis Rekresreb:** Yeah, it's so corny that even I almost spat a coffee while typing it... lol

Thanks for the reviews!: **Darkangel, PuppyBoink, Dinah, Dhevz99, Fate Camiswhil, Alya**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series

* * *

When Cagalli decided that they will stay in ORB, Athrun thought everything was going to be like breathing the air. All he had in mind was a honeymoon with her far from the castle or in particular live in a mansion by the sea.

Oh boy he sure got it wrong!

"Welcome to my PARADISE!" Cagalli shouted while both of her hands raised up above her head. Athrun raised an eyebrow while looking at her so-called paradise. He almost drop his luggage on the floor.

A very old apartment.

He swore that he heard a cracking sound when Cagalli was trying to open the door of her apartment. He watched her brutally trying to open the door. Wearing a red knee-length shirt dress and dark jeans, she looked more like a runaway teenager than a princess from a powerful country. And how often did you hear a princess cursing?

Athrun stood not too far from her and was face-palming when the neighbors got out from their apartment looking at them. Each of them looked pissed off from the ruckus made by Cagalli and Athrun for the first time in his life really wanted to bury himself there.

She yanked the door knob brutally and finally she kicked it open.

"Why are you still standing outside? Bring in the luggage!" she screamed as she stomping into the apartment.

"Are we going to stay here?" he said as he looked around and he sneezed as there was so much dust around. There were a set of old fashioned TV which he dared to bet that it won't function, a desk at the corner nears the balcony and aside from that, there's nothing.

"Uh...no, we're just looking around and then sleep outside... DUH! Of course we're gonna live here!" she rubbed her nose which had gotten red from all the dust in the room. She looked around and smiled when she saw the sliding door near the balcony. She slid the door open, letting the fresh air into the apartment.

Athrun on the other hand, wasn't too happy with her choice of house. He did give her a permission to choose a house to live in and he pretty much regretted it now.

He looked upwards. Their apartment's unit was at the top floor and he saw a few holes on the ceilings. He pointed his index finger upwards.

"The roof is about to collapse"

"So? We can gaze at the sky when we sleep" she shrugged, her arms folded against her chest.

"Nice idea...then we can eventually drink raindrops while sleeping"

She pouted. Athrun cursed inwardly as he couldn't resist himself when she did that. He could just jump on her and kissed those lips there. But NO! There's other matter that far more important to think right now like...getting a safe and clean house to live in?

"But this place is the cheapest and nearest to my College"

"Cheapest?" he raised his eyebrows "I can buy a mansion for you and drive you to college" he continued.

"Shut up Athrun. If you really want to live in a Mansion then you are welcome to get out from my house."

She walked passed him into a room and he followed her. "Cagalli, I didn't mean that. I'm just worried that..."

"Have you ever thought of living like a normal citizen?" she said as she placed her luggage at the corner of her room. "Have you ever thought of something like...What if we're not a prince or princess? What if it is just Cagalli and Athrun?" her tone dropped. She looked directly at his eyes hoping that he'll understand.

Athrun was in silence. He never thought that deeply. He's a prince and was taught to be one. Never ever once crossed his mind a thought to live like a normal citizen. He smiled warmly towards Cagalli. If that what she wanted then he will follow her.

"Okay, I understand Cagalli" he said as he placed his luggage beside hers. Cagalli raised her eyebrows while looking at him.

"Athrun, your room is the next from mine"

"_Darling_, we're husband and wife. We'll sleep in one room" he grinned. He's actually aware that he couldn't touch her, the way a husband is allowed to, but he couldn't stop teasing her, especially when she's so innocent.

"THIS – IS – MY- ROOM- ALONE... _Honey..._" she said in a slow but intimidating tone and of course with her famous_ 'Cagalli's death glare'._

"Okay, fine. Do as you please princess, but my room will always be opened for you. In case you feel cold and need some warmth" he made a flying kiss as he slowly walked out from her room and stood at her door while maintaining his playful smile on his face.

"Ok sure. If I need some warmth, I'll go to your room, skin you alive and make a bonfire from your bones"

She quickly locked her door when Athrun walked away from her room. _'Geez... what happened to him during all those 9 years? He changed so much. He is not Asuran anymore'_

She wondered how her life will be after this. A male plus a female in a house equals to '_baby'_ right? She shivered when she thought about that. She's so not ready to have a baby whatsoever! But wait! She's still protected by ORB's law and he couldn't touch her right?

_'Tsk tsk tsk Cagalli...he already breached the clause when he bit you, that's why you're here, remember?'_

She bit her index finger; a habit she developed when she felt extremely nervous.

Then, she sat on the bed, rolled around until her hair became messy and finally took out her phone from her backpack before dialling a certain numbers.

"Hello...Kira..."

_'I'm in a code red situation'_

* * *

The next day, Cagalli's friends came to help Cagalli and Athrun clean their "new house".

Athrun actually didn't agree with her to bring people into their apartment but since their apartment was too dusty he just couldn't say no to her suggestion. Well, at least he will know with whom she befriends with and from them; maybe he can dig some of her secrets and funny story of hers. Yeah, he can use that to tease her later.

Athrun stepped down from the ladders after done fixing the holes on the ceilings. He folded the ladders and put it near the door. He was walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard Cagalli's and her friend's giggles from the kitchen. Cagalli previously introduced the girl to him as Lunamaria Hawke and she's a daughter of one of the Nobles in ORB. And from what she told him, they never kept a secret from each other. He watched them secretly at the door as both of the girls chatting in ORB's language. He didn't understand a word but he enjoyed watching his wife's amused face when she chat with her friend and it reminded him so much about their childhood days. **(A/N: ORB's language sounds similar to Japanese or Korean)**

**"_Cagalli, you're so lucky to have the prince as your husband. He's so handsome and owh my goodness his killer smiles...I could just die looking at him" _**said Luna while munching barbeque flavored potato chips.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at Luna

**"_Are you kidding me? He's a pervert!"_**

**"_Pervert? I don't mind if a good looking husband is a pervert for me"_**

**"_I don't know Luna...when he got touchy-touchy to me, I just don't know how to react. I just felt like wanting to punch him in the face" _**said Cagalli while raising her fist in the air.

Athrun walked towards them and wrapped Cagalli's waist with his left hand. He kissed her forehead and smiled to them. "Sorry, I don't want to interrupt you girls chatting, but I was thirsty" he chuckled while getting an empty glass near Cagalli. Cagalli was a bit surprised at his sudden interruption but she maintained her indifferent expression and quickly poured into his glass a mineral water and watched he drank it slowly. Damn...he looked so sexy by just drinking the water, the way his Adam's apple moved up and down and the way...

Luna's laughs brought back Cagalli's mind into her body.

**"_Touchy...touchy?" _**Luna laughed at Cagalli's vocabulary. Couldn't she use a better word?

Cagalli looked at Athrun then at Luna. Athrun won't understand a word they're saying right? Is it okay to talk about him even though he was there? He seemed like he won't leave soon.

**"_Yeah... like when his fingers crawling on my legs!" _**Cagalli released his arm from her waist but Athrun put it on her shoulder. His face looked amused.

**"_Owh gosh Cagalli! That's why I told you many times before to get a boyfriend! You're so clueless!"_**

**"_I just hope that my 18th birthday will come soon. Then I can get off from this stupid marriage"_**

Luna smiled at Athrun. He's too good to be a human. He wore a bloody red V-Neck t-shirt and dark jeans. Damn Haumea...he's too hot to be described. And of all people, he's doomed to be with Cagalli; her best friend who always claimed that she was born in the wrong body.

"Marriage must be tough right? I mean you're just 20 and she's 17" asked Luna to Athrun. Her dark indigo eyes scanned him up and down but once in a while she glanced at Cagalli to avoid being obvious that she's checking on him.

Athrun looked at Cagalli's friend. She looked sincere and since he was there, she always smiled to him. He's actually dying to know what the girls talked about. Damn, he should've take ORB's language class before and that dimwit Kira never taught him a word. "Married to her is the best thing that ever happened in my life" he said while his fingers twirling her blond hair.

Cagalli felt the sudden uneasiness in her heart. His words made her looked like a selfish brat when all she think about was how to escape from this marriage.

**"_What will happen when you reach 18? Dump him?" _**said Luna, shifting her question to Cagalli.

**"_Yeah, it's in the clause. By law, this marriage will be void when I reach 18" _**her face flushed when Athrun suddenly kissed the corner of her lips. Couldn't he wait until they're alone? Why did he have to be over-affectionate when there's someone else in the room?

"Athrun why don't you go fix that fucking air conditioner? Girls' talk here! Geez!" said Cagalli while pushing Athrun out of the kitchen.

"But we don't have air-conditioner"

"Go buy one! Geez!"

Luna chuckled when she saw Athrun's disappointed face. Cagalli locked the kitchen's door and raised her eyebrows towards Luna who was still chuckling.

**"_I wonder why you're willing to live with him when you're not interested in him. You could fight the law if you want it...right?"_**

Cagalli sat on the chair and arranged three empty glasses on the tray.

**"_No I can't. The law is too rigid" _**she paused to drink a glass of water before continuing **_"At first I thought it's like a torture to be forced to married. But then, when I think about it, I can escape from my father's guard! I got my freedom that I longed for, except that... I have to live with him"_**

**"_Aah... now I understand... you know it's hard to believe when I heard you're married... I have to say this Cagalli, you're genius"_**

**"_Kira always say... when life gave you a lemon, make lemonade from it"_ **she said while looking at the calendar that was hanging on the wall behind Luna.

It's already January 24. She still got a few months left before May 18.

* * *

Athrun Zala, the crown prince of PLANT right now was about to shove a chainsaw into a mouth of certain brunette.

"Cagalli, I'm so glad that we will be in a same faculty! Isn't it great? We can study together!" he said happily, oblivious to Athrun's death glares towards him. Ahmed and Cagalli were standing side by side wiping the windows with rags while Athrun was setting up a book shelves. Once in a while, he would glanced at Cagalli and Ahmed who were chatting by themselves.

"I thought you took Business Administration course?"

"Because I heard that you chose Management course, so I ... err... follow you" he blushed.

Athrun looked at the hammer in his right hand. He wished that it's a gun. He really wanted to shoot somebody on the head right now.

"What? You shouldn't follow me!" Cagalli shouted at Ahmed and he closed his ears at the same time.

"Chill Cagalli, Business administration and Management...What's the big different?" he smiled.

"Idiot" said Cagalli shortly.

Luna was chuckling when she saw the way Athrun hammering the nails on the piece of wood. He looked like smashing rather than hammering. Poor shelves...getting the piece of Athrun's wrath.

"He's Cagalli's high school best friend" Luna suddenly spoke. She wiped the vase slowly while her eyes roaming on Athrun. _'Damn... if Cagalli really dump him on her 18__th__ birthday, I'm so gonna make you mine'_ she spoke in her mind. Why not? Cagalli already declared that she's not interested in him so if she seduces him, that didn't mean that she betray her best friend... right?

"So?" Athrun's voiced brought back Luna from her trance.

Athrun tried his best controlling his rage inside. He didn't want to look like an over-jealous husband in front of her friends, especially knowing that most of her friends came from high profile family in ORB. He put an indifferent expression on his face hiding his boiling rage inside.

"The only male best friend"

**'BAMM!'**

He almost smashed the wood with his hammer... again.

"...Owh really?" he forced a smile on his lips to her and Luna was blushing when she saw his smiles. Her provokes weren't working? Damn...Zala really got some tough patience in him.

"He loves her, but unfortunately Cagalli didn't know that-" she added but before she could continue, Athrun suddenly stood up and walked towards a vacuum cleaner near the table and dragged it towards Cagalli and Ahmed.

He stood between Cagalli and Ahmed and refused to look at both of them. Cagalli looked at his face. He looked serious, scratched that... Athrun Zala looked damn serious.

"Cagalli, move aside, I'll vacuum the window" he said shortly.

"Vacuum? Window?"

Her eyes widened when he pressed the 'On' button and started to shove the vacuum cleaner's floor brush towards Ahmed.

* * *

After the cleaning job was done, Cagalli said good bye to her friends and closed the door.

'_What a day!'_ she frowned a bit when she remembered Athrun's previous weird behaviours. Ahmed was scared by his sudden rage and constantly avoiding both of them. How dared he scare her friend! Although Luna on the other hand looked like she enjoyed it very much. Weird...

She walked passed Athrun's room but stopped when she saw him lying on his bed, looking dead-tired from all his hard work today. She walked into his room and sat beside him.

'_He's fallen asleep...'_ her heart was pounding. These days whenever she looked at him, all those jiggy feelings and heart poundings were something that's unavoidable. She thought that when she accepted the fact that he was her long-lost friend, all those feelings will go away but she was wrong. It's getting stronger and it made her confused. She traced his face with her fingers and smiled. He's the prince of PLANT and he'll be the new PLANT's King this October but unfortunately... _'I can't be your Queen...' _

His bangs covered his face, so Cagalli push it aside with her fingers. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and surprising her.

"Finally... we are alone" he said lazily with mischievous grin on his face.

"Doesn't mean anything"

"Unfortunately, it means a lot to me" he smiled and looked at her with half lidded eyes. He moved a bit and placed his head on Cagalli's lap.

"Do you want some water? You looked exhausted"

"I want you" he held her hand in his and put it on his cheeks, feeling her warmth. Cagalli stuck out her tongue to him but ironically, he felt happy. He loves that side of her, the playful Cagalli. He remembered when he met her the first time, he was only 9 and she's 6 years old. Cagalli Yula Attha at that time, instead of greeting him with a bow like what a princess supposed to do, stuck out her tongue and kicked him on the legs before running a way. And that was the first time he cursed in front of his mother.

"And I want you to stop being cheesy" she said while pointing her index finger on his chest.

"Hey Mrs. Zala"

Why did he have to remind her, her status now?

"What?"

"That Ahmed guy... I don't like him. Don't be too close to him"

* * *

The sounds of doorbell's ringing woke Athrun from his slumber. He lazily walked towards the door while ruffling his dark blue hair. As he passed by Cagalli's room, he wondered if she already went to her college. It's been a week since they moved in and Cagalli usually went to her college in the early morning and returned at the afternoon. So, who could it be at the door? A delivery? He didn't order a thing as far as he knew.

He opened the door slowly.

"Wassup Ath-!" Athrun quickly closed the door. Cagalli told him that aside from Luna and Ahmed, no one knows their apartment. So, it must be a dream, yeah let's just go back to the fluffy bed and continue the dream of him and Cagalli doing some M rated stuff.

"Open this door or I fucking break it! OPEN IT ATHRUN OR I'LL SCREAM YOU GAY!"

Owh damn, that asshole didn't just say that! What if the whole neighborhood heard that!

"What do you want Kira?" he opened the door and crossed his arms.

Kira showed him his innocent face and put on his infamous puppy eyes "Can't I drop by to visit my sister?" he grinned widely.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What's up with those luggages?" Athrun pointed to several big luggages behind Kira. There's something that Kira hid from him. It's impossible to bring 4 luggages if he just wanted to visit. Athrun wasn't stupid. Being his best friend since childhood he knew that Kira is a sneaky person.

"Owh...these... how should I explain to you..." he said with a blank expression.

"Tell me. I give you 5 minutes to explain" Athrun was not amused. He's definitely hiding something. The last time Kira said a similar sentence to that was when he bought porn videos on his name. And until now he's still trying to erase that shameful memory of what happened next when his mom found Kira's collection of porn. Of course she thought it was his. Damn that asshole.

"You might not have heard this, but few days ago, for the sake of protecting Cagalli's virginity, PLANT and ORB have agreed to appoint a "Watcher" from both sides.

"Wha—t?"

"She has to stay pure until her 18th birthday. So the council had a meeting and..."

Athrun facepalmed. Great! "_OWH MOTHER-EFF HAUMEA!"_ He screamed inside his head. He already saw where will this heading to.

"... I volunteered—"before Kira could even finish his words, Athrun slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Sorry if I let you guys down with this chapter...argh! *runs and digs a hole to bury myself in it*

2- Countdown to Cagalli's birthday starts now...XD

3- Sorry for the grammatical errors...i'll fix it later..

Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay, my laptop's LCD broke, so i sent it for a repair...=,= (I'm officially broke now..lol)

Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed ^^

**Darksilvercloud, Asucagafan, Orb90, Dinah, C.C, Fryingpan, Fate Camiswhil, Magus-15ichigo, Darkangel, Dhev, Rebecca, Vampymeth, thextell33**

And Thanks to **Fate Camiswhil** for beta-ed this chapter ^3^

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Series...

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**SEED UNIVERSITY: FACULTY OF FASHION AND DESIGNS : STUDENT'S WORKING ROOM**

"Cagalli...!"

"Hmm? What?" Cagalli looked up to face her on-off best friend, Flay Allster. She's the daughter of Heliopolis' Governor and currently studying in the same university as Cagalli, majoring in a Modern Fashion Course. They've been friends since Cagalli started to live with the Hibikis, since the Allster's Mansion was just beside the Hibiki's Mansion.

In Cagalli's hand was a fashion magazine but she already stopped reading 15 minutes ago when Flay started talking about Valentine Day that's just around the corner. She suddenly thought of that person, the midnight blue-haired pervert.

"I was asking you, about your Valentine's day plan," said Flay while fitting a lime-green dress on the mannequin. She carefully sewed two reddish flower-shaped beads on the hem of the dress before turning her head towards Cagalli.

Greyish blue met golden amber.

"Right... when is it again?" Cagalli leaned her back against the chair lazily and continued flipping the magazine's pages slowly. She didn't give a damn care about it. Really... Okay, maybe a bit.

"May 18," Flay crossed her arms and gave her the 'look'. "Duh! It's on February 14, Idiot!" Flay hit Cagalli's head softly with a magazine. When did she grab a magazine anyway?

Cagalli groaned as she patted the place where Flay hit her earlier with her right hand, while using her left hand to take out her phone and searched for the calendar.

"February 14 is on Sunday and Sunday is my official _'sleep all-day'_ day. That's the plan," she said indifferently. Half truth, half lies.

Flay shook her head slowly while continuing her previous work. She searched for more beads in her red box before sewing it on the dress. "Your love-life is so zero, Cagalli."

"I don't give a damn about my love-life. If you want perfect example of colourful love-life, ask Miriallia. She still hasn't returned from her trip to meet her internet boyfriend in the PLANTs right?"

"Yeah, I still couldn't believe that she fell into the _'internet match-making site'_ traps again. When will she ever learn?"

Cagalli tossed away the magazine and walked towards several mannequins that were standing behind Flay. She traced the mattress by her hands while admiring Flay's work. Flay's mom was a famous fashion designer and Flay naturally inherited her mom's talents and passion for fashion.

"It's hard I guess… after Tolle… uhm, you know… confessed that he's gay." Flay continued as Cagalli was in silence.

"Duh… whatever but… it's been two years since she and Tolle broke up, she needs to wake up." Cagalli sighed. Her other friend had a love-life problem too. Maybe, the only one who's lucky in relationship was only Flay Allster. She and Sai were already 4 years in relationship.

"Wait! When did you change the topic? I'm not finished on your love-life matters, Cagalli." Flay crossed her arms and she looked a bit annoyed as Cagalli unconsciously succeeded in diverting her attention from her to Miriallia.

"Stop poking your nose into my personal matters, Redhead!" Cagalli returned to her the same vigour as her.

"Sorry Barbie, but I'll poke my nose on your matters forever until you rot in your grave."

"My love-life is not important… How's Sai nowadays?" said Cagalli in her effort to change the topic again.

"Fine. How about Athrun? I can't believe you lock him in your filthy dungeon."

"Excuse me! I didn't lock him in my dun—paradise!"

"Ow, really? How can I trust you? Barbaric creature, lame excuse of an amazona?"

"Ugh! He's a gawd-damn Son of a King! So his dad already gave him shitloads of money. He doesn't even want to go to work or whatever. See? It's not like I locked him in the house." Cagalli walked furiously towards a chair and sat on it, legs crossed. She glared at Flay while Flay still got her infamous mocking expression on her face.

"Ri—ght…" Flay replied disbelieving. But she did get amused by the way Cagalli described Athrun's wealth as if she wasn't rich herself. And as if she wasn't a daughter of a king at all.

"It's the truth! He does chores, cooking and even laundry willingly!" Cagalli continued.

"Seems like work of a slave."

Cagalli stared at Flay blankly. "Is it...?" She looked surprised.

She never knew that doing chores are slave's works. What's wrong with doing laundry by yourself? It's fun! She always felt proud wearing the shirts that she washed herself, well the washing machine did all the works but still!

Flay crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrow "Uh-huh," she said plainly. The lime coloured dress can wait, she felt the urge to give a lecture to her Barbie friend.

"But we do it together… sometimes. I also help him on weekends. Isn't that what married commoner couples does? Doing all things by themselves?"

"Well, I have maids and butlers to do all of that, so I don't know. What's up with the idea of living like a peasant, anyway? Ow, wait…. I meant commoner."

"They do things by their own. Isn't that… admirable? And besides, I hate being pampered by people around me."

"Ironically, Athrun is pampering you. And you're not even noticing it."

* * *

**CAGALLI'S APARTMENT: KITCHEN**

"And you know what Dearka said?"

"No, and I don't want to hear it."

"It's ok, Athrun! I know you're dying to know! By the way, he said Yzak won't have gray hairs the next 40 years because his hair is silver! HAHAHAHAA!"

Athrun cut a tomato into half and arranged it neatly onto the plate. Cagalli was about to return from her campus and she will be deeply and emotionally upset if dinner wasn't ready yet.

At his left, Kira kept talking and talking, stubbornly denying the fact that all his stories bore Athrun to death. All he needs now wasn't Kira's stories but his WIFE. Living with her was like living in hell and paradise combined together. He felt happy that he could see her every morning in casual clothes, seeing her eating dinner at their small dinner room, watching movies together but as a man, she's a massive temptation for him. He's very well aware that there's a limit of skin-ship that he's allowed or else why was Kira here?

He really wanted to show her how much he loves her but…

'_Damn,'_ He cursed silently.

And here, back in reality, he's preparing dinner for three. Kira hasn't given him much help, all he did was talking, talking and talking. And when he thought Kira was already done telling him stories, he talked again. If he wasn't his best friend aka half-brother in law, he'd already bury him six feet under and in case he kept on talking, he will send him to the underworld himself.

"Hi guys!"

A familiar female's voice greeted them and Athrun turned around to give her a hug.

Cagalli saw Athrun opened his arms for her and although she didn't show it, she felt really happy.

'_Cute,'_ she thought when she saw him in a green apron. The thought to give him hugs turned 180 degree when she suddenly thought that it would be funny if she hugs her brother instead.

So, despite Kira was still talking alone, she hugged him from behind, rested her head on his back and smiled.

"Geez, this kid! You surprised me!" said Kira while turning around facing Cagalli.

"Miss me Kira-_sama_?"

"Not really," he said teasingly while pinching her cheeks.

"Hey Cagalli, where's my hug?" Athrun cut in between Kira's and Cagalli's conversation. He felt alienated when Cagalli and Kira seemed like ignoring him.

Cagalli screamed _'victory!'_ in her head. _So he did feel jealous, huh? _She held her smile from becoming too apparent on her face and intentionally sighed.

"Come here," she said while opening her arms for Athrun and Athrun immediately walked towards her to let her hug him but Kira jumped in between them.

"Cagalli, I think you should shower first. Dinner is almost ready, right Athrun?" he asked while ignoring the fact that Athrun looked like he wanted to kill something... or somebody.

"Fine!" Cagalli walked passed Athrun but she managed to give him a quick hug from his back when she saw Kira wasn't looking at them, before running towards her room.

Kira took out his apron and turned around only to find his best friend standing firmly like a statue with a shocked expression all over his face.

'_Maybe Cagalli and I went too far bullying him?'_

* * *

The morning breeze greeted Athrun with a light chill causing him to shiver a bit and the sound of birds' chirping forced him to wake up from his sleep. It's Sunday and he needs to do some laundry. He looked at the occupant of the next bed not too far from him, Kira Yama-Asshole-to Attha. The previous weeks have been hard for him. Kira moved in with them and because there're only two rooms in the apartment, he let Kira sleep in his room but of course on a separate bed. Making his room cramped, especially since Kira hardly cleans up his mess.

His existence in the house just made it harder to approach Cagalli intimately. He sat in between him and Cagalli whenever they watched TV together, he clung to her arms whenever they went for grocery shopping and he ordered her food before him whenever they went out to eat at a fast food restaurant. And what pisses him off even more was Cagalli looking happier when Kira was there. She would laugh at his jokes and let him kiss her forehead before she went into her bedroom every night. Athrun never really had a desire to murder someone before, but now it's different. His nemesis was just there, sleeping and all he needed to do is choke him to death...

'_KNOCK KNOCK'_

Athrun's murderous thought was put to a halt when he heard knocking sounds at the door. _'Cagalli!'_ he felt happy and since Kira was still sleeping this was his chance to hug her, to kiss her good morning and many more!

He opened the door and as expected, Cagalli was standing in front of him. However, her appearance shocked him. She dyed her hair.

Yes, she dyed her hair into strawberry blond. When? How? Why? And who the fuck influenced her to dye her hair? That red bob-cut-haired girl? But the colour really did blend into her rosy skin complexion. Heck, even if she dyed her hair in green, she would still look beautiful.

In addition, she was wearing a pastel coloured shirt and short denim jeans. She also wore a spiky headband and on her shoulder, was a bag-pack which hung loosely.

"Morning buddy! Kira is still sleeping, right?" she grinned while poking her head into his room to confirm that Kira was still sleeping.

"Uh yeah," he unconsciously reached for her hair as he's still quite surprised that she dyed her hair. Cagalli pried his hand away and giving him the _DO-NOT-TOUCH-ME-OR-YOU'LL-DIE_ look. Athrun chuckled a little despite Cagalli glaring at him. Her cheeks flushed in red and she started to feel a bit pissed off with Athrun.

"I have a plan for us and I don't want Kira to tag along, so go shower fast!" she said while shoving him into the room.

"Plan?" Athrun was in confused but he went into the shower nevertheless.

Cagalli sighed as she waited for him at the couch. Her grip on her backpack tightened and she looked at the tickets in her right hand.

'_So much for a valentine's day plan'_

* * *

A/N:

1- I think something is lacking but ... tch..whatever..lol

2- So i decided to expand the chapters a bit..kekeke...

3- And for Flay, I referred to her personality when she was still _cough_sane_cough_ like in the first episode of Gseed...

4- Read and Review ^3^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Series**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

******(Bold: Orb's Language)**

Warning: Absurd + medium profanity words

* * *

Kira cursed himself when he woke up in an empty house. Where're Cagalli and Athrun? Please don't say that blue haired freak took out his sister without him? How dare him. "That blue haired git! I'm going to cut his dick off that he will never get a chance to have kids!" he bloody screamed.

Kira initially wasn't a protective brother but it all changed when Athrun confessed that he's got a fetish on his sister. He's aware that guys can't really tame their hormones too long. He freaked out when Cagalli called him on the day she started to move in with Athrun. He immediately finished all his important duties in PLANTs as ORB's ambassador and applied for a long vacation for 3 months.

And so, where're Cagalli? And Athrun?

_Tch_... There's a reason why the phone is made. He laughed at himself, he's definitely loosing it.

In mere seconds, he dialled Cagalli's number on his phone and waited for her to pick up his call.

"Hello..." he heard her voice.

"Cagalli! Where are you!" he asked worriedly.

"Ow, fuck..." he heard she said that before Cagalli hang up.

What did that bastard do to his sister? Why didn't that bastard ask him for permission? Owh... he's going to regret it for taking out his sister without his permission. Best friend? Tch... yeah right...

'_DING DONG'_

He heard the doorbell's ringing and quickly walked towards the door. He prayed that it's his sister but as he opened the door his jaw dropped.

"Hello, Kira." His heart throbbed, waved and smiled to him.

* * *

The train station was quite packed with people that day. Cagalli held Athrun's wrist as they struggle to pass through the crowds and waited behind the yellow line.

"So... where are we going Cagalli?" he held his smile inside, because Cagalli still didn't let go from his wrist. He felt protected by her somehow.

She turned around and grinning towards him, displaying a perfect row of her white teeth "I thought it's a nice day to give you a tour around ORB"

"Wa..wait? really?" he never even thought about that. How can she be so cute?

"Of course... even though you're one perverted old fr-"she paused when something in her pocket vibrated. She took out her phone and quickly answered it. But it's only like 3 seconds of greetings before Athrun took her phone, taking the battery out and putting it in his pocket.

"As you promised to date me today, you're fully mine. You're my wife now, not Kira's sister" he said while flashing her a charming smile.

"I didn't say anything about a date! I said I'm giving you a tour! There's a big difference between a date and tour, IDIOT!" her index finger moved up in front of his face. For God's sake, she has been denying to herself since a few days ago that taking him out today wasn't a date, but a freaking tour! And now, why did he have to say that _forbidden_ word again?

He leaned in, ignoring all the people who watched them and whispered to her ears "I like it when you deny all your feelings for me, it's cute."

Cagalli watched him as he leaned back and had a playful smile all over his handsome face.

"Shh..shut up. I don't have anything to deny!" she stuttered.

* * *

Kira quickly took Cagalli's books from the couch and arranged it neatly on the table. Lacus looked around at the messy living room before sitting on the couch comfortably. Kira came not too long after that with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Sorry for the mess. It's usually very clean, hehehe" he laughed sheepishly.

"Its okay" she smiled and looked around.

Kira looked admiringly at the living doll in front of him. Her expression looked a bit restless and she kept looking around. "So…are you having a semester break right now?" said Kira in his effort to break the awkward silence.

"Yes... uhm... where's Cagalli?"

* * *

They walked out from the train station and Cagalli quickly spotted her best friend; Flay.

"You're late Cagalli. Oh wow, nice hair colour" said Flay while giving her two thumbs up.

"Thanks. I took Luna's advice. All credits to her" Cagalli grinned and ruffling her strawberry blond hair. She hated it when her previous blond hair attracted too much attention. After all, she's currently using an alias when she's in her university. Imagine what will happen if she uses her real name... people will accuse her as an attention whore. No one in ORB except top nobles family and councils men recognized her as princess as she's been living away from ORB's palace since she was nine years old. After all, she's going to be officially introduced to the ORB citizens when she reaches the legal age of eighteen.

"Owh, hi Prince Athrun! It's our first time meeting right? I'm Flay Allster" Flay bowed a bit to show her respect to the future King of PLANT.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Allster" Athrun bowed courteously towards Flay and then he tugged Cagalli's sleeve to get her closer to him and whispered to her "I thought it's just us?"

"Not really. We will use the same car together with Flay and her boyfriend. So, we don't have to spend much on transportation. But I'll assure you that I will give you a tour personally"

Athrun inwardly cursed_, 'Cagalli and her "Cost control" obsession again'…_

He shrugged off the thought and gave her his mischievous smiles "And I thought you just wanted me alone" he whispered hotly at her hears. Even though they're in the middle of public, Athrun still managed to tease her while ignoring the attention that they got from the public there. After all, even if they did nothing and just standing there, people who walked passed them couldn't take away their eyes from them. Cagalli and Athrun were such Godly eye candies.

"Gee... fine, just assume this is a double date" she blushed while Athrun was grinning widely. Flay was mocking her through her eye signals and Cagalli suddenly had the urge to kick both Athrun and Flay there. Both of them enjoyed embarrassing her. '_Damn... I shouldn't have said the forbidden word such as a 'date'. _She thought while face palming.

After waiting for five minutes, Flay's boyfriend, Sai Argyle came and introduced himself properly before guiding them to his car. Athrun sat in front while both Flay and Cagalli sat at the passenger seat at the back. Athrun was annoyed at the fact that his wife spent the whole time in the car talking with Flay in ORB's language which meant he didn't have any space to be in their conversations while Sai who was driving didn't say anything at all. He leaned back and looked at the reflection of Cagalli on the rear view mirror before fallen asleep.

"**Aww... your husband looks tired"** said Flay after realizing that Athrun already dozed off to the dreamland.

"**Shut it Flay, are you sure we're not disturbing your date with Sai?"**

"**Nah... We're going separate ways anyway. I'm glad you're taking him out from your filthy dungeon"**

Cagalli slapped Flay's shoulder lightly and glared at her **"Bish... I'm giving him a tour as a friend. Nothing beyond that"**

"**Whatever Cagalli –sama. Today as friends, tomorrow as lovers"** said Flay with her mocking smile.

Cagalli and Flay kept talking to each other until they arrived at their destination. Sai parked the car and Cagalli went out of the car excitedly. She looked at Athrun who was still sleeping and smiled as he looked absolutely peaceful and adorable.

"Here's the key. Make sure you lock the car after you wake him up" said Sai understandingly to her. Then, he walked away hand in hand with Flay.

"Hey, Athrun. Wake up" she patted his shoulder lightly but he's still sleeping. She looked at her watch and it's already 11.30 am. Her lips twitched as Athrun was still sleeping and she didn't have all the time in the world to wait for him to wake up. _'Maybe I should slap his face? Pinch his nose? Or maybe punch him on the stomach?'_ she giggled at the thought.

Cagalli looked at his calm sleeping face and his slightly parted lips. Those lips looked soft and inviting, damn... what a temptation. She leaned in closer...and closer...before she snapped out of her thought.

'_What am I thinking? For god's sake! I was so close to kiss him in public!' _her face getting reddish by seconds. She was about to leaned back when suddenly Athrun's arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He made her sit on his lap and then he hugged her tightly.

Cagalli's cheeks were flushed from the embarrassment and it's getting worse when Athrun stared at her with half lidded eyes and a playful smile on his face. "Hi princess. It's a nice surprise to see you on my lap"

The only thing that kept Cagalli in a millimetre distance from Athrun were her hands that holds the side of Athrun's seat.

"Athrun! Please behave! We're at the parking lot for god's sake!" she said while trying to avoid his not so innocent gaze.

"You're funny Cagalli. A minute ago, you were just about to kiss me, and then now you're backing out? Hmmm?" his lips made a contact at the edge of her lips as he said that. He leaned in closer to her neck and lightly bit her. He's aware that people are looking but he just wanted them to know, that the girl is his. By the way, it's Valentine's Day, so who gave a damn care?

"Hey! People are looking!" she pushed him away when she felt his arms around her waist began to loosen and she immediately got out from the car. She watched his amused face as he undid the seatbelt and walked towards her.

"That's for ignoring me in the car" he whispered in her ears.

Cagalli almost screamed when she saw a hickey on her collarbone.

* * *

"Athrun abducted Cagalli?" her baby blue eyes widened. Two things that Lacus was familiar with Kira was first, he's got a sister complex and second, he tends to exaggerate things especially if it's involving his little sister.

"Well… both of them are missing to which planet I don't know..."

"They probably went out for a date…" Lacus paused for a moment when she saw Kira was mouthing _"fuck"_ and continued when Kira realized that Lacus was watching him "…Since today is Valentine's day"

"Valentine's day? Today?"

"Uh-huh, today is February 14" she said sheepishly.

Both of them were in silence and no one spoke for ten minutes before Kira broke the awkward atmosphere around them. "I forgot that today is the fourteenth already. I'm getting old"suddenly, the floor seemed to be the most fascinating thing to look at.

* * *

One of many things that Cagalli hated about Athrun was he didn't give a damn fuck about everything else once he sets his mind in it.

For example, invading her personal space.

Yes, she's very well aware that she's now his half-wife but for _gawddamn_ sake of haumea, did he need to showcase it to the public? His arm now wrapped around her shoulder and he rested his head on her head. The feeling of his chest against her back and the sound of his breathing was making her restless.

"Athrun, that's a wishing pond" she unwrapped his arms from her shoulder and shoved him forwards closer to the pond.

"Owh…the pond that grants your wish if you throw a coin in it" he said indifferently. A mental note: Athrun Zala wasn't a fan of fairy tales.

"Yeah, go try it, make a wish"

"How about I use credit cards instead?" he grinned playfully.

"That's funny Athrun, how about you try with a cheque instead? Now don't disturb me while I'm praying" Cagalli took out a coin from her purse and tossed it into the pond. Then she closed her eyes and put her hands together. Athrun spent the time looking at her serene face and immediately looked away when she opened her eyes.

"Have you wished something yet?" she asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"I don't have a coin"

"I'll lend you some"

"Are you that eager to make me wish something for this pond?"

"What's with that uninterested face of yours?" she glared at him challengingly. Then a smirked appeared on her face. Knowing her antics, Athrun could sense that nothing good will come by with that smirk of hers. He took a step backwards.

Cagalli immediately grabbed his wrist to hold him from backing out and splashed a handful of water towards him. Still not feeling satisfied, she kept splashing the pond's water to soak him wet.

However, her laughs changed into screams when Athrun lifted her up to his shoulder and tossed her into the ponds. However, Cagalli quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him into the pond and splashing more waters to him. Both of them laughing childishly and it all ended when Athrun carried her in his arms out of the pond.

"That was fun. But I don't want you to get cold later" he said as he placed her down. Her shirt was damped and sticking to her body like a second skin to her and Athrun couldn't help but glaring at other guys who were checking on her.

"What did you two 'mature adults' doing here?" said Flay sarcastically. She was with her boyfriend, Sai at the local gift shop and ran towards them when they saw a large crowd gathering around them. First thing entered into her mind was their identity as Princess and a prince got busted. But looking at what we have here, future king and queen of their respected countries were playing with water in the sacred wishing pond.

She took a deep breath to control her inner urge to nag at them. '_Not right here Flay! Wait until you guys are alone'. _Her mind tried to persuade her.

"You both need dry clothes. Let's try to look at these shops. Maybe they got some T-shirts for you" said Sai concernly.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun bought two white t-shirts which had _'I love ORB'_ written on it and walked towards Flay and Sai. And as expected by Cagalli, Flay gave them a piece of her mind about their previous behaviour at the wishing pond and when she gave them a piece of her mind, it would take forever for her to stop. Athrun didn't talk much and most of the time acted like he was deaf and on the other hand Cagalli retorted at every each of Flay's point. And finally the ladies stop bickering when their stomach started grumbling.

The couples went separate ways because Flay have booked a place in an expensive restaurant while Cagalli already had a packed of rice rolls which she made this morning. Both of them walked to the nearest park and eat their lunch.

'_Is she troubled by something?'_ he thought when he saw her continuously fidgeting. "It's funny you know" he said while continue looking at her.

"What is funny? My rice rolls? Even though it looks weird, I think it doesn't taste that bad" she looked worried while Athrun laughed his heart out.

"When we were kids, when we used to play Family games… I remembered that you feed me with mud _rice_-rolls. I can never imagine that I finally able to eat real rice rolls from you now"

Cagalli looked at him and blushing. "Owh... do you want mud rolls then?" probably, the best way to fight her jumbled up feelings inside was by being a meany to him.

''Why not? And while you're at it, make me a mud sashimi, mud sushi or maybe mud steak"

"Fine! Next time I'll make you mud foods and you're gonna regret it!"

Athrun laughed in satisfaction as Cagalli finally stop looking like she's sitting on a needle and instead, she was blushing. And that was absolutely adorable. If possible he wanted her to be comfortable around him, but after living with her for about a month, he realized that Cagalli didn't open her heart for him yet. Maybe because she was too shocked that someone from her past was now her husband.

"I'm glad that things turned out this way" he smiled sincerely before he continued "Have you ever thought about me while you lived with the Hibikis?" his tone was a little bit solemn.

"Not really. I was too busy learning how to be a lady" she said shortly but then she noticed his calm expression turning into an expression that she couldn't decipher.

"I spent all those 9 years thinking about you. I was thinking something like _'what if you changed after they sent you the Hibikis?'_ But now, I'm glad. You're still the princess that I knew when we were kids" he said that with a sincere smile.

She felt guilty. How can she possibly think of dumping him on her eighteenth birthday? But, she already had another plan which miserably failed when he bit her on his Ball two months ago. If he hadn't done that, she had already escaped from ORB.

And their so-called Home was coming from her hard-earned money and she actually planned to stay there after she succeeded to escape… which she's did not. And now, she had to live with him for a few months more. When will she get a chance to escape again? If she escapes now, she's going to be beheaded in front of PLANT's citizen for breaking the _bla bla bla_ Law of PLANT.

Athrun looked at her gloomy expression. _'Seems like something is bothering her'_ he thought and then he smiled.

"Though I admit, I never thought that you'll own such a fine brea—" he couldn't finished his words as Cagalli quickly slapped his shoulder. He smirked when he saw her gloomy expression turned mad with pinkish tints colouring her cheeks.

"Okay shut it. I got what you're trying to say… you hormonal prince"

"Hey! I'm a guy! And thank you for reminding me that I'm a prince. Living with you made me forgot who I am" he winked at her. It's the truth after all. Cagalli have gone all-out for her '_Living like a Commoner' _obsession. He almost forgot that he's a prince and she's a princess.

She's a very independent person and he loves that.

"So, you're going to take over your father on October?" she asked after successfully forcing away her blush.

"Not really, the coronation will be on the next day after my birthday" he answered while munching his rice roll. The he realized that she was staring at him. Her golden amber eyes filled with warmness.

"Are you ready… to be the King?" her voice sounds worried.

"Always… as long as you're the Queen"

"What if I'm not?" Cagalli was begging inside her heart that he will not continuously push her to the end of the line. Wait a minute! Who the hell was he to decide her fate? Although she cherished him as somebody important in her life, that didn't mean that she will throw away her freedom for him!

"You wouldn't want to know what I will do if you're not the one beside me at that time" his emeralds eyes looked directly at her almost like challenging her if she dared to say no.

Cagalli wouldn't dare to ask more. Maybe for now, the best thing to do is keeping the entire escape plan in safety box, and wait until the right moment to execute it.

Cagalli looked up to him with a fake smile and put her hand on his. "You'll be a great King, Athrun…. That is, if you manage to throw out your perverted side"

* * *

Kira found himself lying on the couch that morning. He scratched his head and yawned. _'Maybe I should get back to sleep'_ he said as he stood up and walked to his room. However, he stopped when he smelled something nice from the kitchen and immediately walked towards the kitchen. His eyes widened on what he saw.

Lacus freaking Clyne was cooking.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

As she heard some noise, Lacus turned around and saw Kira staring at her. She greeted 'good morning' to him and invited him for a breakfast.

'_ksdkjgabjdahghdgoahglahgd... I don't know what to say! Maybe it's a blessing in disguise that Athrun took Cagalli away. Hehe... yes Athrun, I don't mind you take Cagalli for a few more days if can be with Lacus alone in this house'_ thought Kira while smiling dopily.

Meanwhile, Cagalli and Athrun already arrived in front of the main door and Cagalli was trying to open the door with her keys clumsily. Athrun stood behind her with her backpack and yawned. It's still morning and both of them haven't had a good sleep in a train.

After 10 minutes of trying, finally Cagalli managed to open the door and poked her head first into the room. She looked to the left and right looking for any danger in human form named Kira.

"Come in" she said slowly to Athrun and he followed her slowly into the room. Both of them tip toed until the sound of cough stopped them. Both of them, of course were not very surprise to see who was the one that coughing.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kira said in his authoritative tone. He was leaning against the dining room's door and his hands folded against his chest. His face... well you know... he looked damn pissed off.

"7 am?" Athrun answered casually as if nothing happened. He even had the nerve to flash a smile at Kira.

Suddenly, Kira jumped towards Athrun and grabbing his shirt's collar. Cagalli was too shocked to stop Kira while Athrun almost tossed Kira in Judo style that he learned when he was seven, but he didn't.

"Damn right. 7 am on Monday! And you shouldn't have comeback until tomorrow" Kira hissed at him. Athrun's eyes widened while Cagalli eyebrows almost connected in the middle hearing her brother's words. _'Did I hear that wrong?'_ both Cagalli and Athrun thought the same thing.

"Did you hit your head somewhere yesterday?" said Athrun disbelievingly to Kira. How can Kira be so generous to let him and Cagalli out of his sight for a few more days? Something fishy is going on here.

Cagalli walked towards Kira who was still grabbing Athrun's collar and pinched his left ear and dragged him away from Athrun. "Owh shut it Kira! I have packed schedule tomorrow. Now cut the crap because I want to get a proper sleep" said Cagalli while yawning. Athrun felt a little bit relieved that Cagalli helped him, or else he might have to showcased his exceptional Judo skills on Kira. Kira was being unusually creepy this morning.

"Cagalli!"

Kira, Athrun and Cagalli immediately looked at the source of the voice. It's Lacus Clyne in a pink apron.

"Lacus!" Cagalli hugged her tightly. After a while, Cagalli released Lacus from her hug and looked at her worried expression

"Where have you been?" Lacus asked her softly while Cagalli was just grinning.

"Somewhere in ORB, touring Athrun. How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday. I'm on my semester break, so I decided to visit you" she smiled.

"Are you the representative of PLANT?" Athrun jumped into their conversation. He had observed the _'sisterly moments'_ for a while and although she's Lacus, aka someone who Cagalli cherished a lot, perhaps more than Kira, the fact that Cagalli gave Lacus attention more than him at the moment, was something he didn't like... a lot. He just had this urge to divert Cagalli's attention towards him.

"Representative?" asked Lacus confusingly.

Kira looked a bit shocked and glared at Athrun. Oblivious to Kira's glares towards him, Athrun continued by explaining the '_bla bla bla Law of ORB and PLANT'_ about the watchers that supposed to stay with them.

"Owh... Yes. How can I forget that? Are you the watcher from PLANT? Since Kira's representing ORB" Cagalli asked after Athrun done explaining about _'the watchers'_ to Lacus.

Lacus immediately turned to look at Kira and noticed that he looked extremely nervous and he avoided her eye contact. Lacus smiled inwardly. She already knew that Kira's got a sister complex and she heard from Dearka himself that Kira wasn't pleased having Athrun as his brother-in-law. The watcher law? Pfft...! Never heard about it! Obviously he made it up. _'I see what are you planning Prince Kira. Owh, well, where's the fun if you play this game alone?' _she thought.

"Of course I am" she said with her confident smile. "I, Lacus Clyne am the official watcher from PLANT. And with the power bestowed upon me, I will look after both of you until Cagalli reached her eighteenth birthday."

Kira was smacking his forehead, Athrun was groaning silently while Cagalli had a so-so feeling letting her stay in her already cramped house. Lacus on the other hand was enjoying the fact that Kira's plan went backfiring at him.

"Okay then, so who's up for breakfast?" she said cheerily.

The house couldn't get any more crowded, can it?

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Gazillion thanks for the reviewers (Dhevz, fryingpan, vampymeth, darksilvercloud, orb90, asucagafan, fate camiswhil, magus-15ichigo, miyu nanami, iyhbgkj and thextell), anonymous readers, and those who still following this story *bows 90 degrees* and special thanks for Fate Camiswhil for beta-ed this chapter!

2- Currently, i'm stuck with gajillions college stuff, so, i might not be able to update as fast before but i will keep this story update until the end ^^

3- Read and Review XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Cagalli leaned against the book shelves in the library as she flipped the book's pages one by one. Her golden amber eyes carefully scanning the contents of the book and after a moment, she put it back to its place before pulling out another book.

She has been in that library since 8 am and even though it's already 7pm, she didn't have any desire to return to her apartment. Her heart was restless and if there's anything to forget her problems was by studying alone in the empty library. No one was around at this hour compared to this morning. Well, excluding three librarians who were all busy chatting at the counter, there was no one else there. She placed her palm on her stomach as it was singing a tune of hunger and yet she didn't have any appetite for food.

She shifted her focus towards the book in front of her and tried as much as she can to drag her strayed mind to reality. But then she closed her book and her eyes then, her mind recalled on what she saw yesterday.

Lunamaria was flirting with her husband!

'_Wait… why am I taking things seriously? First of all, I don't have any special feelings for him. Second, he's a pervert. Of course he would like to take advantage of Lunamaria. Third, isn't it good for him to find her replacement once she left him later? He will be in good hands and I wouldn't have to feel guilty later. But why am I feeling like someone took away my things without my permission?'_

A scene of Lunamaria giving Athrun a peck on his cheek kept replaying in her mind like a broken video until sounds of footsteps brought her out of her reverie.

The footsteps sound was getting louder and nearer to her. She's fully aware that these days somebody was following her and she pretended that she's oblivious to that. There were three assumptions on the identity of that person. Stalkers, someone from ORB's palace or kidnappers. Her right hand slowly reached her back and towards her belt. She grabbed her small, palm-sized gun that was hidden under her jacket. If it's just librarians, don't shoot, if it's a stalker, shoot him, if it's someone from palace, point the gun to scare him off and if it's kidnappers, shoot them to death. It's easy as reading ABC backwards.

Finally, the figure of a tall man appeared 10 footsteps away from her. He's lean, tall, had a blond hair and he got a pair of sky blue eyes. It took a while for Cagalli to recognize him.

"You?" Cagalli spoke first. From all crooks of earth, she was surprised to meet him here. She hid the gun under her jacket back to its place. He bowed down on his knee while his right hand crossed against his chest. "I was looking for you, princess" his long blond hair fell down as he did that.

Cagalli stood up and patted her jeans before walking passed him. His sky blue eyes trailed her from behind.

"Don't expect from me a princessy gesture. This is not a palace," she said with a _'humph'_ before sitting down on a chair near the window.

Cagalli looked at him from head to toe.

His face was still feminine like the last time she met him. Heck, he was the second human being that Cagalli acknowledged as too pretty for his own gender. Of course the grand winner was her half-husband, Athrun Zala.

Both of them exchanged gazes for a while before the man pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. Cagalli watched his every movement and waited for his explanation. "Alone? No bodyguards?" Cagalli asked while looking around. There's no one there except the three librarians who were still chatting at the counter.

"No, I came here alone. Of course there're bodyguards following me around but now it's just you and me."

"So, it's you guys who have been following me around these days..."

"Actually, because I followed you, so they followed me… got that?" he chuckled.

"Uh-Huh" she said disbelievingly.

"By the way, tracking you wasn't easy. No one knows who Cagalli Yula Attha was. They thought I'm crazy when I told them that a princess was studying at this University". He looked really amused.

"I don't use that name here, and besides ORB people are oblivious about me. They do know I exist but father never paraded me in public"

He leaned to his chair, amused by her answer. It's the truth by the way as he never saw her in TV, not even once. However since he's a prince and herself is a princess, they did meet a few times at Royal Banquets. "How are you? It's been a while, right?"

"See for yourself, I'm getting chubbier nowadays" said Cagalli while narrowing her eyes towards him "By the way, what's up with you coming here? Vacation?" she asked earnestly.

"I'll be here for several months for your brother's banquet and your adult ceremony" he spoke casually. "Aren't you happy that I'm here? I can be your buddy"

"I got a handful of buddies right now. No thanks" she folded her arms and smiled to him.

"No hard feelings Cagalli but I can see that you've strayed away too far from princess stereotypes" he chuckled.

"Because you're looking more like a princess than me" she grinned widely.

* * *

"Kira, Athrun , you two are going to burn the carpet" said Lacus looking at the two princes who were pacing back and forth in the small living room.

"I'm going to call ORB Royal Police" said Kira while running towards his phone and Lacus quickly followed from behind. She quickly grabbed the phone from Kira before he managed to type any numbers on it.

"Panicking won't solve anything" she said while patting his back softly. "Let's asks her friends. Maybe she studied at one of her friend's house?"

"Friends? But I don't have any of her friends' numbers" Athrun was face-palming at himself. He should have kept Lunamaria's number when she shoved it at him yesterday. But NO, he was too loyal to Cagalli that he tossed away her number_. 'Damn it… I should have at least …' _

"Flay!" Kira shouted while slamming his right fist into his left palm. Athrun eyes lightened up when Kira uttered that name. Now, how can he forget that Allster lady?

"Flay?" Lacus asked confusingly.

"You have her number?" Athrun stood up from his seat.

"He's my e-" Kira glanced at Lacus from the corner of his eyes before continuing "… ever girl best friend. I used her to keep track on my sister"

Lacus was looking at him with her calm expression and returned to him is phone. Kira quickly dialled Flay's number and waiting for a minute before the other line picking up. Athrun walked towards him and stood beside him. He's hell worried on Cagalli. What if someone kidnapped her? Maybe sending out a royal police squad wasn't a bad idea after all.

"_Hello, Flay…"_ Kira jerked backwards as he heard her voice after he almost dozed off from her Katy Perry's caller ringtone.

"Flay! You have to tell me-"

"…_is quite busy right now. I'll be back in a short moment, so please leave me a message!"_

Kira's dropped the phone unconsciously. Too much to say but none come out from his mouth. He laid on the couch and put his palm on his face "Excuse me guys, I need a minute to calm myself" he said in his almost gone tone.

"Ow gosh, what do we do now?" Lacus was gasping. She was getting more worried than before. She looked at Kira who was now in a dead silence.

Athrun was sighing before getting his black jacket. "I'll look around the place. If I don't return after two hours, call royal police" said Athrun to Lacus before quickly running out from their house.

* * *

"It's going to rain soon'" said Cagalli while looking out through the window.

"Is it always raining here?" said the blond man in front of her while sipping his soup.

The air in that simple restaurant was quite heated as they didn't install any air conditioner and lots of the ceiling fans weren't working.

"Always. Didn't you learn geography properly?" she said while stirring her chicken soup.

"No need to sound like my grandma prin—"

"Shush!"

"Sorry, I forgot that no one knew you're a prin—"

"Rey!" she shoot death glares towards him. She's aware that he's testing her temper.

"Okay! Eat up, the soup is getting cold"

"Are you freaking kidding me? The soup is getting heated by minute in this restaurant"

"And whose idea was it to eat at this place?"

"Great, it's mine! Blame it on me!"

"You're funny Cagalli"

"No I'm not. It's just you found joy in making me mad!" she continued eating her food. "So, your uncle sent you here because of…" she looked up and found him holding his laughs. "Give me a break… you don't take those things seriously, do you?" her eyes widened.

"I don't. But my uncle does. I'll try my best to court you these months. Or do you want your precious Seiran as your fiancé?"

Cagalli's jaw almost detached from her face. So she was right! He's here for _'THAT'_ event. Her father was smart to send invitations to court formally which means, she should expect more unwelcome guests soon and she couldn't sue them for harassing her precious time.

It's already March and she was running out of time. Damn!

"Actually, I don't expect that they will send me. My uncle must be eager to kick me out from the palace" He looked calm but Cagalli understood his pain. He's supposed to inherit his father's throne but when his father died, he was too young at that time, so the ministries and royal advisors put his uncle, Muruta Azrael as the new King. He didn't have any chance to take back his rights on the throne unless his uncle died. But Rey was too kind to plan a rebel against his uncle.

"Don't look at me like that Cagalli. I don't need your pity. I'm fine you know" he smiled bitterly.

"No I'm not. By the way, good luck in your plan to court me. I'm heartless, just saying…" she continued to shove in rice into her mouth. She didn't give a damn fuck about this courting thingy. She'll continue her life and that's it.

"I don't have any plan really. I'll just keep a camera in my hands 24 hours to snapshot you when you start screaming your asses off to scare your suitors later"

"You think it's funny huh?" she glared at him while he's still laughing amusingly.

"Yes, it'll be funny. By the way blondie, there's a grain of rice on your cheek" his index finger pointing at her left cheek. Cagalli tried to wipe the rice off her cheek but Rey kept saying that there's rice on her cheek.

"Where?" She asked in her annoyed tone.

"Here" Rey tried reaching his hand her cheek but a strong grip on his wrist stopped him. He looked up and saw a very cold pair of emeralds glaring at him.

With his other hand, Athrun took the rice grain from her cheek. Cagalli looked at him and noticed that he really looked like he could kill Rey on that spot. She was scared honestly as she never saw him looked so murderous before.

"Would you like to eat something Zala? I'm just treating Cagalli a dinner by the way"

Athrun took a seat beside Cagalli and his left hand wrapped around Cagalli's waist. Rey quickly noticed his possessive gesture towards Cagalli.

"What are you doing here, Za Burrel?" he said in a slow and intimidating tone.

"Vacation" Rey leaned back to his chair and then he called one of the waiters.

The way Rey pronounced Cagalli's first name irked Athrun. Suddenly he felt the urge to grab the gun that was hidden under his jacket and probably shoot him at the centre of his forehead. He even heard somewhere in his head was chanting _'shoot him!'_ repeatedly. He had heard him talking about courting her and wasn't pleased by that. If Cagalli wasn't there, he swore that this guy's dead.

"Please order another Beef ramen for this gentleman please" Rey said leisurely and the waiter jotted down his order before leaving.

"How's PLANT?" Rey continued breaking the silence. Cagalli was looking at anything aside from Athrun while Athrun was looking at him like a carnivore who ready to shred him to pieces. Rey smirked inwardly, but of course he didn't show it to Athrun how amused he was looking at him. After all, Cagalli looked uncomfortable and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"What's the use of Newspapers if you couldn't use it to the fullest, Za Burrel?"

"Well, future king should know better?"

Athrun leaned back to his chair. "You wouldn't spill a drop about your country, right?"

"Depends"

Cagalli unconsciously placed one of her hands unto Athrun's lap and Athrun covered her hand with his.

The food that Rey ordered earlier arrived at their table and was placed in front of Athrun.

He's aware that Rey was playing mind games with him and he realized that his anger got the best of him. Athrun gripped Cagalli's hand to contain his anger.

"I'm warning you Za Burrel, Cagalli is mine"

"So the rumours about Zala got the immunity to court the princess is true after all"

"Immunity?" his emerald eyes widened.

"Of course, we heard that you have been given the immunity from King Uzumi to live with her until she legally reaches eighteen" Rey continued while trying to put the friendliest expression on his face.

"Of course it's a rumour, because we're married already" said Athrun in between his fake smile.

Rey turned to look at Cagalli confusingly and before Rey manage to speak a word, Cagalli stood up and dragging Athrun out of the restaurant. He didn't say a word and allowed her to drag him out.

It's already raining and luckily Cagalli brought along with her a small umbrella. She opened it and she held his arm as they walked away from the restaurant. Their steps were slow and both of them were in silence.

"Athrun, look at me" said Cagalli slowly but Athrun refused to look at her.

"I said look at me faggot!" she almost scream. Athrun turned to look at her but his expression was cold. Cagalli pushed him out of her umbrella and letting the rain soaked him wet.

"A date with him, huh? That's why you turned your cell phone off?" he spoke first.

"I went studying in the library"

"But you should've at least kept your phone with you"

"I did asshole, it's just turned off. For heaven's sake, you're annoying Athrun!" she screamed. These few days, lots of things annoyed her. Exams, suitors, Lunamaria and HIM. Things were not happening according to her plan and she didn't see any exit to her problems. Couldn't he at least leave her alone?

He sighed "Cagalli, I knew something was bothering you these days. You looked so skinny and don't give me all that crap about dieting bullshits again. I won't believe you" He walked closer to her but he didn't go under her umbrella.

"Athrun… I… " she looked at his calm face. He's soaking wet under the rain but he's still standing there in front of her.

"Cagalli… I want to be the person that you can depend on. Don't keep things by yourself, it will eat you alive"

Her eyes narrowing at him "What bullshits are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the bullshit named Cagalli Yula Attha Zala" he's pointing his index finger towards Cagalli while flashing his charming smile.

Her heart calmed when she saw his smile. Maybe that's what she needed, an emotional support from him. She didn't need a knight in shining armour, she just need someone that can understand her.

Cagalli walked towards him and covered him under her umbrella. "I didn't hear anything after Attha"

He smirked amusingly.

Her heart skipped a beat when Athrun suddenly wrapped her in his arms and whispered to her lovingly.

"Cagalli Yula Attha Zala, I love you"

"Shut up Athrun, you're making me wet" ##

* * *

A/N:

1- Thank you to Fate Camiswhil for beta-read this story ^^, Reviewers (darksilvercloud, Fate Camishwil, Dhevz, TheRedsin, ExArchmagus, thextell33 and Miyu Nanami), Anonymous readers and those who subscribed ;D

2- (##) You pervy minds, Cagalli was wet because Athrun was soaking wet when he hugged her, so..her shirt got wet from the contact...hehehe

3- I made Rey as prince here because i think, his personality is quite charming like a prince and I think Lunamaria fits the role as seducer, Meyrin is too childish... i can't utilize her **come at me bruh...

4- I don't have anything at my mind yet, feel free to drop suggestions (I need one for Kira's banquet)

5- Read and Review

p/s: anyone knows where i can read GSEED : THe Edge manga (complete set)? i only managed to read a few volumes


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series**

**Chapter 8**

_Italic_ for emphasized words

_"Italic" _for quoted dialog

Written in Athrun's POV... happy reading!

* * *

When I was 5 years old, my father explained to me that there're only two kinds of people in this world. The one who's ruling others and those who're being ruled. My father said to me that when I reach 21, I will be the one that's going to rule. I will lead my people and ensure that they live happily under me. And my mother told me, whenever there's a King, there would be a Queen by his side. The Queen will be the _mother_ of the nation and she will love the King until forever, like my mother. My mother said, _"Just like in those fairy tales, the King and Queen will live happily ever after"… _If only our life was as easy as written in those ancient fairytales. I preferred to read Marie Curie's Radioactive Substances rather than Cinderella and the seven dwarfs.

I was given high class education and as I was a very bright coordinator, at the age of eight years old I already had my degree. But to get to that extent, I've been learning hard and draining my brain cells to the max. I didn't even remember if I ever had my foot set on the playground like other children at my age. It's actually amusing me when I can perfectly elaborate E=MC2 than describing how the playground looked like. It was okay for me though…

May 18, C.E 61.

ORB's Royal family invited our family for their crown prince's and princess' birthday. I've been told that both of them shared the same birth date even though the prince was born 3 years earlier than the princess. And at that time, it was the first time in my life that I heard such thing as a coordinator brother and a natural sister. I couldn't believe it at first until I met Prince Kira and as he smiled, he told me that he's a coordinator just like me. I have this instinct that both of us will be getting along just fine.

And then, I was introduced to the little princess, the natural sister of the coordinator prince. It's the first time for me to meet a natural princess. She's really pretty… Just like those princesses in the fairy tales that mother always read to me when I was around 5 years old.

She got a shoulder length blond hair, golden amber eyes, fair rosy skin and puffy cheeks. She's shorter than me but her small diamonds crown that she wore on her head made her looked taller. Realizing that I've been scanning her from head to toe, I quickly took her hand and kissed at the back of her palm. Her hand was soft and warm, just like my mother's. And she smelled like a vanilla.

My first waltz with someone other than my dance trainer was with her. It didn't go as smooth as I imagined. She kept on stepping on my foot but I pretended that I was never hurt, called that my pride or ego but I maintained a smile on my face and she returned a smile to me. That was the first time in my life I felt a strong attraction towards her. There's something in my ribcage that kept pummelling inside whenever she smile. And it's worsening every time she twirled around me.

I was a little bit upset when I realized that our family had to return to PLANT right away that night. It's just because… I've met new friends like Cagalli and Kira. So, I asked my father whether I can stay at ORB to learn about them and surprisingly he let me. Four years he said. Four years for me to stay here and enjoy my life as children before I had to return to PLANT for my Master level education.

Nothing could describe on how glad I felt. King Uzumi and Queen Natasha gave me a personal room and they were very kind to me. Kira and Cagalli also treated me very well. Kira quickly became my best friend and I was shocked that he didn't pass secondary school yet. I was told that even though he's a coordinator, he's still had to go step by step in education and he's allowed for tertiary education only when he reach 14 years old. So, as I had a lot of time to spend here, I helped Kira _a lot_ in his school works and I also helped Cagalli to learn English. Yup! At the age of six years old, she barely spoke in English. It's normal for kids there since they used ORB's native language as the main language there. Therefore, to help Cagalli in improving her English, I said to her that she had to speak only in English to me. She stubbornly refused at first but as days passed she started to speak with me in English. Her thick accent when she talked in English was an _ALL-KILL_ cute.

I didn't notice that I was spending time more with Cagalli rather than Kira. Kira was very smart and although he's a bit lazy and always whining about his so called _endless school works,_ he always managed to finish it all in a flash. But Cagalli on the other hand, she always needed someone to guide her. I asked King Uzumi if I could be her personal teacher and he let me since Cagalli seemed to like me more than her private teachers. She's a bad student and somehow, I realized that she's using me as a scapegoat. She always begged to me to let her nap when I was teaching her and whenever I let her, she used it to the fullest to sleep for hours. Sometimes, I wanted to spank her real hard.

Anyways, she made my day.

Staying in ORB was much better than PLANT. I got Cagalli and Kira.

But Cagalli had to leave when she's nine years old.

She's going to stay with a noble house for a _Lady Ethic Training_ or something along the line. Queen Natasha died a year earlier and she's becoming rebellious that even King Uzumi couldn't do a thing to control her. Don't even let me mention about myself and Kira, she didn't even listen to us anymore.

_"She needed a mother figure to guide her"_, that was what I heard coming from King Uzumi's mouth. And at that moment, I knew that I wouldn't be able to see her anymore in the future.

I don't know why but what I knew, at that time… I was very sad.

The day she's going to be sent to House of Hibiki, she was wearing a soft green sleeveless dress and she smelled like vanilla as usual. Every single person in the palace was in tears when Cagalli hugged them one by one with bitter smile on her face. Realizing that she's going away for only god knew how long, I felt warm tears sliding down from my eyes. I quickly ran away from that spot but I didn't realise that she's following after me.

We were at the garden when she tackled me to the ground. I looked at her bitter face and watched her lips murmuring something.

She said sorry.

Sorry for not treating me better.

Sorry for always picking a fight with me.

Sorry for being a bad student.

And sorry for leaving me behind.

And then she slowly smiled to me. She said that she would learn how to waltz and asked me whether she can have a waltz with me when we meet in future. She promised not to step on my foot again.

Suddenly, I remembered what my mother told me. Whenever there's a King, there's a Queen. At that time, my mind was completely turned upside down as my emotions have taken over me and I believe instead of a statement that came from my mind, what came out from my mouth was a statement from my heart.

I asked her if she wanted to be my Queen.

She was in silence as she heard me asking her such a ridiculous question and I felt like someone just kicked me on the face when I saw her eyes locked to the ground, probably thinking on how to reject me politely.

But then, she looked up to me and smiled as she said _yes_, because she always wanted to be like her mom. I was beaming with happiness when she agreed to me. Cagalli and I will be together and I'm willing to wait for her even for 100 years.

She smiled at me and put around my neck, her Haumea necklace. She said it would protect me when she's not around and we pinky pledged to keep our promises. And after that, I held her hand and walked her to King Uzumi's private plane. And that was the last time I saw her.

I returned to PLANT soon after that because even though my father gave me four years to spend in ORB, I just didn't feel like to stay there anymore. Cagalli was trying her best in her training and I will try my best in my studies to be a good future king. Never even once in my days that I forget about her. Whenever I felt tired or unmotivated, I would constantly reminding myself that Cagalli was trying her best somewhere and I should too. One day, when we meet, I wanted to hear from her that she's proud with me.

Sometimes, these longing feelings were becoming unbearable to me. Often, I was tempted to ask Kira whether he can smuggle me into Hibiki's House or smuggle Cagalli from there. But never once I said that to Kira even though I was dying to meet her.

And that was when I realized that I deeply love her and I want her.

Soon after my 20th birthday, my father held a Royal Ball in our palace for me to select my bride. It's a tradition that I couldn't run away from. Cagalli was not there, so what's the point? I was thinking to hop into my INFINITE JUSTICE and fly away to other country or maybe I should just kidnap Cagalli from Hibiki's House and make her my bride.

Maybe luck was on my side or whatever gods that answered my prayer, I met Cagalli in my father's personal library. I thought she wouldn't come since she's still under-aged but there she was… snoring on a couch like she owned it.

I could recognize her right away because nothing's really changed. Except that, she was prettier and she had all those feminine features like hourglass body, cleavage and long slender legs. I couldn't even breathe properly when I saw her in that red dress. I just want to hug her there and never let go.

Unfortunately, she couldn't remember me. Not even my last name.

I was actually disappointed.

But I have made my mind. Whether she remembered me or not, that's not the point. That night was the night for me to choose a bride and I would. So, I bit her neck.

She slapped me real hard.

Because she's still 17 years old, my father and her father almost got into an actual brawl. But thank god, it didn't happen. I was saved from getting butchered by ORB's law and Cagalli was half-married to me. And because we're half-married, I can't touch her intimately and if I take her virginity, I would be beheaded right away.

But no big deal, self-control was my middle name.

We got our own temporary room in my palace and I made an oath to her that I would protect her, just like when we were still kids. Kira gave me a look that could even scare any kind of beast and my mother told me to handle her with care. I promised to them again that I would protect her innocence until she reaches her legal age. However that night, I unintentionally made her scared on our first night. Blamed me for my top notch hormones, excessive desire for her and her god damn features, I raped her in my dream and ended up making a not so innocent sounds when I was sleeping. She told me that she thought I was in pain as I kept on groaning and she couldn't sleep because of it.

I was really ashamed on what's happened and I lied to her saying that I was having a nightmare. She just shrugged it off and said that next time I should washed my feet before going to sleep, that would prevent bad dreams to happen. Thank god that she had an innocent mind…

The same things happened for a week before she said that she already bought a house for us to live in until May. She wanted to live like a commoner even just for a few months and she just wanted us to be Cagalli and Athrun without the royal title attached to us. I just followed whatever she wished for and I love pampering her. Let her do whatever she wanted, I kept reminding that on my mind. I want her to fall in love with me. I knew that her feelings towards me were just based on friendship, but I wouldn't let her go. I'm determined to make her love me.

My desire for her was getting stronger day by day since we started living together. I kept reminding myself that once I jumped on her like a werewolf, everything will be over. In the end, I'm pleasing my sexual fantasies with her in my dream every night and I was kinda fortunate that we slept in different rooms. I didn't want her to get an eye bag for staying awake from all kind of noises that I made.

My living hell began when Kira started to live with us. As a _WATCHER_ from ORB or whatever the hell that was. Cagalli seemed like she didn't mind. In fact, she looked ten times happier when he's here. Well, if she's happy, I couldn't complaint. Since Kira stayed in my room, I couldn't please myself because he always watching me. He even made sure that I will fall asleep first before him.

I knew that Kira wasn't really happy for her sister to be attached to me but as a friend, couldn't he at least trust me? I'm his best friend, for god sake!

Anyway, Cagalli started to hang out and chat with Kira more than she did with me and that was something that I couldn't tolerate. So, my days in that house ended up with me and Kira competing for Cagalli's attention. Cagalli as usual, didn't give a damn about me.

14 February.

I put those silly hopes of getting a chocolate from Cagalli. I'm 20 years old and waiting for a chocolate from my wife, how pathetic. But on that morning, Cagalli in her new hair colour asked me to prepare myself for an outing. There's only one thing in my mind.

A date with her, just the two of us.

ALL- HAIL- HAUMEA

It's my first date in my entire life. When I think about it, everything I did with her was always becoming my first and I hope I will be her last too.

She looked sincere and excited when she said she wanted to give me a tour in ORB. So, we went on a train and met her best friend. Allster was her last name. I wonder if all her best friends shared the same hair colour, the Hawke girl and this Allster, both have red hair colour, while Lacus got a pink haired… Pink was in a red category too… right?

She held my hand and we walked side by side at every tourist locations. That was the happiest moment in my life. She's right all along. There's only Cagalli and Athrun that day. Since I started living with her, I already forgot that I'm a crown prince and I didn't mind living like a commoner. I felt even happier.

We ride a midnight train to return to our house and Cagalli seated next to me by the window. She handed me a crescent shaped chocolate just before the clock hit 12 o' clock. She wished me a happy Valentine's Day before looking away from me. I noticed that she's trying to suppress her blush and I didn't want to tease her for that. She was blushing for me and that's good enough for me. I'm putting some sort of hope that she started to love me.

Lacus showed up at our house and decided to stay with us. She said she's appointed as a _WATCHER_ from PLANT. Great, another human beings in our house. But this could be a blessing in disguise. Kira would be busy ogling her and I could take this opportunity to be more intimate with Cagalli. So, in the end I didn't mind her to stay in our house, as long as she kept Kira busy. Surprisingly, Kira did become distracted with her around in the house.

So, I was blessed with some times to court my wife. Cagalli didn't mind me kissing her as long as it's not a French kiss. She said it's really awkward and I respected her demand. At least I got to kiss her.

She started to open up for me. And I made used of that fact to the fullest.

However, there're two beings that started to tick me off. One of them was the blond prince that came from far far away land while the other one was Cagalli's friend, the Hawke girl… Lyna, Lunna or something similar to those. She has been over-flirtatious whenever Cagalli wasn't around me. Even if Cagalli was standing beside me, she would give me a wink or licking her lips in M-rated ways. I just wanted to shove a pig's butt to her face whenever I saw her did that. Cagalli as usual, didn't give a damn about it.

I met this blond prince yesterday and I would like to make a hole in his face with my gun. He looked confident that he could snatch Cagalli away from me and our battle of wits ended when I said Cagalli already married to me. He looked like he got a temporary comma there.

I heard Cagalli said to Kira that her father already sent out invitations to several nobles families around the world to court her. May is getting nearer and our marriage is getting closer to its expiry date. I already aware that there's some sort of tradition event similar to mine that will determine Cagalli's _next and permanent_ husband when she hit 18 years old legally, and I was really worried about that. Kira as usual, was freaking out like he always does while Lacus made a promise to me that she would help me to fight against my _rivals_.

My mother was also worried about it as she really wanted Cagalli to be her daughter-in-law. She kept phone called me, giving me all kind of advises on how to win a girl's heart. Sometimes she would shower me with her endless nagging saying that with my _face_, three months living together with her supposed to be ample enough to make her fall head over the heel to me. I would like to say to my mother that the plot twist was, I am the one who fall head over the heel to her, not the other way around... But I didn't say that to her because I'm a good son.

Cagalli as usual, didn't give a damn. She looked composed as always. There's not even a single hint of frustration on her face. I wonder if she had any plan regarding this or she already accepted her fate?

I already decided that I will fight for her. When it comes to Cagalli, everything else be damned.

"Athrun"

I heard she called my name, and a light made its way into my dark room from the ajarred door.

* * *

"Yes?" he answered it in short.

"Are you feeling better?" Cagalli asked in her worried tone while she's turning on the lights.

Athrun faked a cough and touched his forehead with his right palm "Argh… it's getting worst"

Cagalli sat on his bed with thighs just next to his head. She gently lifted up his head and placed it on her lap. Then, she took a wet towel from the small blue basin on a table next to her and placed it on his forehead. Droplets of water from the wet towel dropped on her blue pants but she didn't really bother about it as she kept looking at Athrun's flushed face. A part of her mind was screaming _GUILTY_ at her because after all, she's the one who pushed him out of the umbrella yesterday.

"A coordinator who got a fever nowadays is as rare as a living unicorn" she chuckled softly while her hands busy massaging his warm temples.

"Anyone could get fever if they showered in the rain" he tried to sound sick and continuously did fake coughs.

"It's your fault anyway. Uhm… Have you eaten your medicine or not?" she said sternly and looked at him worriedly.

"I will be better if you give me a long deep CPR"

She abruptly stood up that Athrun's head slumped harshly on the bed, her face flushed like a ripe tomato"For a sick a people you could still talk this much eh? That's it I'm leaving"

"Owh god, my fever…." He groaned and Cagalli immediately turned around and placed her palm on his forehead. Her worried expression turned into a scowl when she saw him smiling. Before she could walked away from there, Athrun quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her down to seat beside him.

"Please stay here, Cagalli"

-xxx-

* * *

A/N:

1 - Thank you for the reviews (darksilvercloud, guest, Miyu Nanami, Elgnis Berserker, Fate Camiswhil, TheSedSin, Dhevz, trulyanimelover06), anonymous readers and those who patiently waiting for the updates, THANK YOU!

2- I hope the grammatical errors aren't too much XD

3- Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series**

_italics_ emphasized words

_'italics'_ thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Today was supposed to be calm, as the weathercaster said…

… but maybe not for Cagalli.

She had been discreetly hiding from her suitors since this morning with Ahmed. Of course her best friend was being oblivious of why he had being dragged around the campus until they rested themselves in the library. He didn't have any thoughts about her weird actions either because Cagalli had always been a one of a kind, or simply said as _weird_.

'_Rey that son of a Biatch. How dared you tell Yuuna my alias name here!'_ Cagalli was fuming in rage when she remembered how that troll named Rey playfully told her this morning how eager her _much-loved_ Yuuna wanted to meet her, so he told him where he could find her. _'Guess what Rey, I'm going to make you pay!'_ she unconsciously slammed her right fist to her right palm, drawing attentions from other students in that library to her. Realizing that other student were giving her the scornful look, she slightly bowed her head as apology to them and felt a little bit embarrassed that she polluted the calm atmosphere in that library.

"Cagalli!"

She heard her name was called.

She knew whose voice was that, "Yuuna Shitface Seiran" , the abomination of human race.

Her nose crinkled when she spotted a purple-head man in 20 metre radius running towards her direction. _'God, for the sake of humanity, please shortens his life span. I don't care how but please…'_ she prayed silently in her head. Then, she nudged Ahmed who was sitting beside her and currently busy reading his textbook, to gain his attention.

"Wh… what?" he asked in surprised. His dark jade eyes scanned her face. '_She looked nervous and being weird again'_ he thought.

"Cover me" Cagalli said while pulling over her black hoodie to cover her head. Ahmed looked around and noticed the object that he assumed causing Cagalli being all weird, Yuuna Roma Seiran or also known as a Champion of Idiot.

Without wasting any more time, Ahmed stacked lots of books in front of her to create a stronghold. "Don't worry, with his minus ten IQ, he won't notice that you're here" Ahmed refocused on his book, and acted like nothing happened. Cagalli on the other hand, put her head on the table, pretending to be sleeping.

"Where's she El Fasi?" said Yuuna loudly as he reached to their table. Other students started to whisper at each other while the librarians were looking at their direction, obviously not pleased with Yuuna disturbing the calm atmosphere in that library.

Ahmed leaned back to his chair and looked up at him slowly "Pardon me?"

"My fiancée, where is she?" This time, Yuuna spoke in a calmer tone as the librarians were all glaring at him. Not to mention, the death glares that he received from other students in that library.

Ahmed scoffed at him while Cagalli inwardly showering Yuuna with insults inside her head.

"Fiancée? Congratulations man! Finally someone wants to marry you!" Ahmed stood up and patted his shoulder. Yuuna slapped his hand away and glared at Ahmed.

"FYI, my fiancée is Cagalli"

Ahmed faked a gasp and put a palm on Yuuna's forehead. "No fever" He gave a look at Yuuna and put a hand under his chin and then eyeing him, "Are you sure you're not drunk? I should give you a ride home, You cannot drive under this condition"

Yuuna's face was flushed in embarrassment and due to the fact that he couldn't find a word to use against Ahmed, he felt like a sudden migraine in his head. Maybe he should leave before Ahmed could outwit him more.

"Go rot in hell Ahmed!" said Yuuna while stomping away from that place.

"Owh gosh the shouting, at least remember that you're still in a library" Ahmed shook his head while getting to his previous place. Cagalli pulled out her hoodie and looked at him with a wide smile.

"That Mr. El Fasi, is an epic win" she put up her hand up inviting a high 5.

He gave a high 5 and grinning at her "Well, it's an easy battle. This is Ahmed El Fasi you're talking about"

"Well, glad that you're my sidekick" Cagalli said before letting out a sigh "Why owh why, dad had to give him one of the invitations. Ugh…" Cagalli stood up and put all the books in the rack.

"I won't let that microbrain win you" he mumbled to himself, unheard by Cagalli. He also got that gawddamn invitation as he came from a noble family too but he's uncertain whether he should tell Cagalli about that. Of course he's clear about his feelings on her but he's unsure whether he had the courage to tell her that he loved her. Because he treasured their friendship and he didn't want his silly confession to cause Cagalli to be distanced from him. And that's why he loathed Prince Athrun Zala. He simply had everything, including Cagalli. What did that guy did in his past life that he obtained his most precious princess?

"Something wrong Ahmed?" she put a hand on his shoulder as he was in silence since Cagalli started to put the books in the rack.

"Yeah there's something wrong" he looked at her intensely while leaning in towards her.

"I'm listening" she crossed her arms. Her eyes looked carefully at him and noticed that his cheeks started to look pinkish. _'There IS something wrong with him'_ she thought naively.

Ahmed leaned back and scratched his head while his gaze fell on the floor. He didn't know where to begin and how to start telling her his inner struggles, his feelings towards her.

Cagalli was still looking at him, innocently waiting for whatever he wanted to say until she heard Flay's vague voice from afar, calling her name. She instantaneously turned around to search for the redhead, oblivious to Ahmed's crestfallen look.

"There you are!" said Flay as she arrived to their table. "Hi Ahmed, studying?" Flay continued while taking her sweet time to take a breath, she didn't even look at him whose currently nodding at her previous question. She wiped her sweat with her white handkerchief while muttering some incoherent curses that Cagalli assumed about the hot weather outside.

"Flay, whatever you want? I'm busy" Cagalli scoffed in her head. Yeah, she's busy… busy running away from her suitors.

"I'm taking her" said Flay to Ahmed and immediately gripped Cagalli's arm and dragged her away, leaving Ahmed behind.

"Flay where the hell are you taking me?" said Cagalli while trying to let go of her arm. Damn Flay got a strong grip!

Flay opened her car's door and shoved Cagalli into the passenger seat "Mom wants you to do some fittings. We're going to make your dress" she said in her _nice-weather-outside_ tone.

"Dre… ss?" Cagalli's eyes widened. Her right hand which currently pulling down the seatbelt stopped halfway.

Flay smirked mischievously, her hands were on the steering wheel and her fingers were tap dancing "Yes Barbie, dress"

_..._

_..._

_DRESS!?_

"Oh gosh, I left something in the library. You go first, I'll drop by later" said Cagalli while trying to open the car's lock but Flay quickly tugged Cagalli's black jacket.

"Owh, you're not going anywhere missy! This is under your father's orders. See that black car behind us?" Cagalli automatically turned her head and her jaw literally dropped on the floor. Owh hell yes she knew that shiny black car with the plate number ORBX101, that's belong to none other than Kisaka's bodyguard squad. And she knew very well that whenever Kisaka's bodyguard squad was around that meant serious business and no escape route for her, since they got everything with them, machine guns, tranquilizer bullets, drowsy darts, shurikens, smoke bombs, tracker device, you name it and Cagalli even dared to bet that they have ninja's scrolls hidden in their socks.

"Fu-ck No…" Cagalli raked her blond locks and sighed in defeat.

"Hell yeah, that's Kisaka and his men alright. No escape princess, teehee" and with that Flay stepped harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

**ALLSTER'S MANSION : LIVING ROOM**

Flay's mom, Cindy Allster greeted them as they walked into the living room. She's a famous fashion designer and was her mom's favourite, heck she's everyone's favourite. Cagalli haven't seen Cindy since ages ago and the last time she wore a dress made by Cindy for her was when she's eight years old, before her mom dead.

She still had the same shade of red hair like Flay and the same elegance like her daughter.

"Cagalli, it's been a while right?" Cindy bowed down a bit before hugging Cagalli. As she released Cagalli from her motherly embrace she took a look at Cagalli from head to toe "My my, you've grown to be a beautiful lady"

"Thank you auntie. Flay is prettier than me by the way" she replied politely before she heard Flay's coughs from behind. Probably she didn't expect that Cagalli would drag her into the conversation.

"Okay then, both of you are angels" Cindy chuckled and turned her look to her daughter who currently was playing with her phone. "Flay dear, could you please lead Cagalli to the—"

"I'll just bring her to my room instead, how about that mom?" Flay cut off her mom words as she placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder and whispered to her "If I let her, she'll be talking forever". Cagalli nudged her and whispered to Flay "That's not nice, she's your freakin mom"

"Okay. See you there" Cindy smiled and walked away.

* * *

**ALLSTER'S MANSION : FLAY'S ROOM**

After they reached to Flay's room, the maids came with a plate of cookies and placed them on the table near Cagalli and before they retreated, they bowed 90 degrees towards Cagalli. Cagalli nodded at them with an awkward smile on her face and watched them walked out politely.

Flay came out from her washroom with a new dress clung on her body; pink strapless dress that flowed to her knees. Not too sexy not too conservative, just decent. Her hair was fixed into a small bun behind her head with a daisy shaped hair bun pin keeping it tightly.

Cagalli took one cookie and ate it without a care that Flay was eyeing her. "You know how much I hate those things called dresses" said Cagalli wiping leftover crumbs on her lips with the back of her palm.

Flay sat on her bed, crossing her legs. "What's so big freaking deal about it? You just need to wear them for a night". Flay looked at Cagalli who's now peeling off her black jacket, leaving her in red tank top with the picture of hideous skull printed on it. Sometimes she wondered to herself how she and Cagalli can become friends. She was what people said as _girly girl_ and Cagalli was a boyish girl. She liked dresses, Cagalli preferred jeans. She wore high heels every day while Cagalli used them to hit people who suggested her to wear them.

"It's a big deal to me! You know why? Because people will stare and I don't like to be stared at" she exclaimed, making large and random arm movements.

Flay raised her eyebrows and her lips curled into a smirk "That's one of the points to wear dress. To get people's eyes jumping out from their socket when they see you"

"If that's the whole point of wearing dress, how about I just go butt naked huh?" Cagalli retorted.

Flay burst out a laugh at Cagalli's words "I swear Cagalli, you're the worst princess ever existed! Someone should just write a story about you"

"Well, sorry for being me!" Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows and they almost connected in the middle of her forehead. She was being serious and this redhead was laughing at her.

As Flay holding in her laughs, she made up a theory on how Cagalli and she could become friends. Both of them were being honest to themselves. Both of them have high pride and ego. Both of them live the way they wanted and they never gave a damn about other's opinion. Cagalli was boyish and she was the girly girl, their life was theirs. Not really a farfetched theory, she thought.

"Just do it for Athrun will you? I'm sure he will like it too"

"Oh of course he will like it. He's living up his status as a pervert prince very well" she spat out while suppressing the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks.

An unclear knocking sound was heard at Flay's door and after Flay gave a cue to come in, a maid in black and white uniform walked in and bowed to her and Cagalli. "My lady, your friends, Miss Haww and Miss Hawke are here" she said it politely while her eyes lingered on Cagalli. This was the first time in that young maid's life to see a real life royal in a very close proximity. Sensing her eyes were on her, Cagalli smiled to the young maid and saw her surprised facial expression_. 'Do I have something stuck on my teeth or something?'_ Cagalli thought as she looked at the maid.

"Okay, ask them to come to my room"

The young maid nodded and before she left, she returned a smile to Cagalli.

"Lunamaria fetched her straight from the airport. I wanted to tell you that but I forgot, sorry" Flay said before Cagalli managed to open her mouth to ask her.

In a short moment later, the door opened revealing Miriallia and Lunamaria. Lunamaria as usual, dressed in her fitted blank tank top and a purple mini skirt while Miriallia wore a peach coloured jacket with red shirt underneath and long pants which matched the colour of her jacket. Cagalli raised a hand and smiled as she saw them stood at the door.

"Cagalli!" Miriallia briskly walked towards Cagalli and gave her a bear hug.

"I thought you're going to stay at PLANT for the rest of your life" Cagalli said while patting his friend's shoulder.

Miriallia released Cagalli from her hug and gazed at Cagalli for it's been a while since they saw each other "Nuh, ORB is still the best. What's up with the dyed hair?"

"Is it bad?"

Miriallia shrugged and flashed Cagalli her wide grin "I do like to entertain you with my opinions but since you're not good at listening to people's opinion…"

"I smell a sarcasm…~" Flay said in her sing song voice.

"Well, that's for sure stabbed my fragile heart" Cagalli replied jokingly while putting a palm on her chest.

"By the way, your 18th birthday is coming. I'm here to help you with the preparations"

"Chill, it's like another two months. What is so big freakin deal?" Cagalli shrugged it off. Hell she didn't give a damn about her birthday! So, why everyone around her was so giddy about it? Okay maybe she did care a bit since there would be a crowd of people staring at her, watching her slashing the cake and bla bla bla…

Lunamaria put her hands on her waist and her mouth was itching to nag at Cagalli. How can this princess be so relax about it when it's one of the most important events in ORB? "Another two months? Whoa… it's like blinking your eyes ten times and poof! Here is May!"

"Lunamaria, calm your boobs okay? Two months are like 60 days later, big deal huh?" said Cagalli lazily.

"You know your 18th birthday is really really important right? You're the only royal born princess in 80 years. Who knows when people will be able to see those complicated rituals again? I'm sure you're aware that Atthas aren't very lucky in giving birth a princess"

Cagalli looked at Lunamaria's annoyed expression and suddenly and images of Lunamaria pecking Athrun's cheeks appeared in her mind. Those pecking scenes kept being replayed in her mind over and over again, invoking unexplained jealousy in her.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass. Besides, I'm sure that my first child will be female, because my genes definitely more dominant than Athrun's" Cagalli casually uttered the words even though inside, she couldn't believe herself that she said that. It's as if saying that her relationship with Athrun already in _THAT_ level. _'Great, now I'm contradicting to myself… whatever…'_

Cagalli smirked at Lunamaria, challenging her if she had anymore to add. Flirting with her half-husband was one thing, lecturing her was another thing and implying that she probably couldn't have a daughter was one freaking other thing. Okay, fine. She accepted the fact that Atthas descent got a strong and dominant male gene, but hey, she made it to this world so there's still a possibility for her to get daughter… right?

"You're ORB's pride and treasure. For god sake act like one!" Lunamaria finally snapped. Cagalli have proven that her thick skull was so damn hard to be penetrated.

"Fine! I'll be one but only if you agree to be a piñata on my birthday! Deal or deal?"

On the other hand, Miriallia who was sitting in between them, sensed the tense atmosphere between Cagalli and Lunamaria and decided to just be in silence while Flay who sat lazily on her bed, was munching cookies without giving a damn about what Cagalli and Lunamaria were fighting about. They would forget about the fight after this anyway and she already expected what Cagalli would say, because Cagalli wasn't Cagalli if she started to care about something. So, she wondered IF Athrun happened to be Cagalli's full and legitimate husband, could he handle Cagalli? And when she meant handle, she meant to subdue Cagalli.

Cindy and her maids came into the room amidst the talking fight between Lunamaria and Cagalli, bringing with her a notebook while the maids carrying a bundle of catalogue. Miriallia quickly stood up and greeted Flay's mom. "Hello auntie, you look gorgeous" said Miriallia, praising her.

"Thanks dear. If you don't mind, I'm going to get Cagalli's body measurement" said Cindy while patting Miriallia's head.

"Sure, we came here to see that by the way" Miriallia giggled and sat on the bed, watching her taking out a measurement tape. On the hand, Cagalli made an annoyed face as Cindy asked her to stand up and started to measure her body.

"Auntie, you might want to add several inches for her waist, she will do her best gaining weight in these two months" said Lunamaria in between her giggles. Flay was literally laughing on the floor while Miriallia holding her mouth with her hand.

'_Eff-You-Cee-Kay_ you all' Cagalli mouthed the words silently while Lunamaria stuck out her tongue to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, do you have any specific design that you want?" Cindy said while giving her a catalogue containing numerous kinds of dresses. Lunamaria and Miriallia moved near her to peek at the pictures and gaping as they look at the dazzling picture of dresses.

"Owh my god, Cagalli! You have to pick this design! This is so sizzling" said Miriallia while pointing a royal blue dress with mermaid cut.

"Gosh No Miri! This one Cagalli! This one!" said Lunamaria while pointing at a very risqué red dress with a high slit on the skirt. Her epic mouth war with Cagalli five minutes ago seemed to be already deleted from her mind. Right now all she can process in her brain was how beautiful those dresses would be in real life.

"You two shut up okay" Cagalli pinched Lunamaria's and Miriallia's cheek before turning to Cindy "I don't have any specific design in my mind and I'll just leave it to you. After all, anything you make will be gorgeous. But make sure that the dress isn't too revealing" said Cagalli with a so called princess' smile on her face. Of course she was half heartedly agreed to wear those things called dresses, it was just because she's tired from arguing. Let's just make everyone happy.

On the other hand, Flay who was in charged to jot down Cagalli's dress features, smirked mischievously. 'Incredibly sexy' she wrote on the notebook. Owh hell yeah, Athrun was going to appreciate her effort, while Kira… uhm, let's just left that behind.

"Dearest Cagalli, at least you have to make it specific so that the dress will define you. So… Do you want a bare back or just a slight…" Cindy inquired again.

Cagalli shook her head "Definitely not a bare back" _'I rather die than exposing my back to public'_

Flay jotted down again 'Bare back to the waist'

"V neck? Halter?"

"Just keep it modest" said Cagalli while ignoring Miriallia's comments saying she was boring, old fashioned, added by Lunamaria's spiteful comment saying that she better chose a nun outfit on that day.

"Deep Halter V-cut" Flay jotted down again on her notebook. Owh my god, this was fun!

Meanwhile, Lunamaria and Miriallia who were noticing Flay's smirked walked towards her and read the contents of the notebook. Their eyes widened as saucers and gaping at what Flay wrote in the notebook.

"Hey, Cagalli is going to dig out your kidneys and give it to shark if she knows this" Miriallia whispered worriedly at Flay.

"That is _IF_ she knows" Lunamaria grinned at Miriallia. She's going to jump into Flay's ship too.

'_Cagalli knows nothing about fashion and enchanting men. So, let these fabulous friends of hers help her'_ Lunamaria smirked without having any second thoughts that she's literally booking a one way ticket to the Deadland.

Both red heads grinned to their ears.

"How about the skirt?" asked Cindy to Cagalli while showing her various design of skirt to her.

Cagalli quickly shook her head "Uh… just don't make it too frilly"

"Tight at the ass" whispered Lunamaria to Flay

"High slit" Miriallia added

Flay nodded in agreement to Miriallia and Lunamaria, 'Mermaid cut' she added to the list.

"Colour?" Cindy asked again. She sighed a bit. This was going to be a challenge as Cagalli never specified what she wanted and just wanted the dress to be simple and decent. Well, that shouldn't be too hard to be made right?

"As long as it's not pink" Cagalli said as she flipped the catalogue's pages.

'Flaming red' Flay jotted down again in her notebook. Red dress should be able to flaunt Cagalli's milky white skin, and if her information was accurate, Prince Athrun's favourite colour was red. Gosh! Flay never had felt this excited!

"Have you jotted down everything Flay dear?" Cindy said as she looked at her only daughter. She was aware that Miriallia, Lunamaria and Flay have been giggling to themselves and wondered what made them so happy? Was jotting down things that funny?

"Done mom" Flay showed a thumb up to her mom and gave her the notebook. Cindy put the notebook on top of the dress catalogue and ordered the maids to bring it to the working room. Then she left the girls alone in Flay's room.

"Ugh, my precious time stole from me just for a freakin dress!" said Cagalli as she lay on Flay's bed, her strawberry blonde hair sprawled on the bed and her right palm rested on her forehead as she sighed heavily.

Flay, Miriallia, Lunamaria sat around the table and poured tea into their cups. Oblivious to Cagalli, her friends sent coded messages to each other through their eyes, silently making a vow that whatever they did just now, should be kept as secret forever.

"Owh damn, Cagalli's dress is so going to be a bomb" Lunamaria said silently before choking on her own tea.

* * *

A/N:

1 - Thank you for the reviews! (darksilversloud, trulyanimelover06, hira-nera, elgnis berserker, thextell33, winxclub.12, Miyu Nanami)** I LUB U!**, silent readers thank you for reading my story.

2 - There's no asucaga fluff in this chapter since i want to give hints, what cagalli will wear on her birthday, etc... but i'll make it up to you. I'll post another chapter soon, ASAP.

3- Sorry for the atrocious grammar. I'll try to improve my grammar in the future.

4- Read and Review XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Series. Grammatical errors are not intended by me...**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**ALLSTER'S MANSION : FLAY'S ROOM**

"And he's the most gentleman boy friend I've ever had" Miriallia clasped her hands together while saying that in her dreamy mode. Since she started her story tale about her new boyfriend, her aquamarine eyes have been twinkling and her lips forming an ear to ear smile.

Cagalli, Lunamaria and Flay just looked at each other, didn't know what to say.

It's not the first time Miriallia fell in love but it was definitely the first time she acted so lovesick. Her first boyfriend was Tolle Koenig. By every normal girl standard, he was handsome but devastatingly, he swung both ways. Miriallia definitely didn't want to share his love with the other guy and he was in dilemma whether to give up his boyfriend or his girlfriend. The next time they met, Miriallia ditched him before he even managed to say anything to her and leaved him with a black eye for playing with her heart. Since that day, Miriallia was in quest to find her mister perfect until today.

"I win! Haha!" Lunamaria raised her fist in the air merrily.

Cagalli pouted while Flay gave Lunamaria an annoyed look. Miriallia snapped out of her trance and looked at her friends, bewildered. "Win what?" she asked to no one particular.

"You know, the usual bet on how long you'll last with your boyfriend. I placed a bet that your current relationship won't pass two months. Flay bet one month and a half" Cagalli grunted before continuing, "Well. Congratulation Miss Hawke. I hope you're happy" She said while raising one of her eyebrows to Lunamaria.

"Damn right, I will. I got two servants to carry my stuffs to the college for a week" Lunamaria amused giggles earned her a pillow, tossed hard to her by Flay. Just like Cagalli, she didn't please to be Lunamaria's servant for a week.

"Hey! Some friends are you!" Miriallia pouted before punching Lunamaria's shoulder that happened to sit at her right side.

Cagalli screamed 'Pillow fight' and the girls started to beat the hell out of each other with pillows. Cagalli and Flay formed a team to beat their 'new master' who was now screaming asking for mercy from both of them. Miriallia on the other hand, decided to beat the three of them for making such bet on her love life.

* * *

**ALLSTER'S GARDEN**

It was already 4 pm and they already stopped their pillow fight for a tea time at Allster's garden. All of them sat around the round white table facing a small lake. Even though Cagalli wasn't really fond of pink colour, she found that the table setting was really lovely.

Yes, although it was pink, she thought the table set up was nice.

As expected from Allster family.

On the round table, there was crocheted doily in the centre and a vase of pink roses was placed neatly on it. Additional to that, there were four demitasse forks on four napkins on the table while the Tea set was placed separately on the other table not very far from the that table.

Cagalli, Lunamaria, Miriallia and Flay sat on the chairs while the maids pouring raspberry tea in their cups. Today's treat were raspberry scones, chocolate dipped puffs and cinnamon cake and Cagalli happily savouring every delicacy while Lunamaria and Flay were sipping their tea. Once in a while they would glanced at Miriallia who was still sulking because of their bets.

Under the table, Lunamaria kicked Cagalli's leg causing her to almost spat the food in her mouth. Cagalli turned her head to look at Lunamaria who was sitting on her right side and found that Lunamaria and Flay were giving her the look. Both of them were using their eyes to point at Miriallia's direction. Cagalli knew what they want. They want her to be their representative to apologize to Miriallia.

'_Why me?'_ Cagalli thought as she gave the redheads a glare. They there were in it together so they needed to apologize together, not just her!

Then, Lunamaria mouthed the word 'You first' and upon seeing that, Flay nodded in agreement to her. Cagalli sighed inwardly as she placed her fork on the saucer. She sipped the warm tea a bit to calm herself before moving near Miriallia, put a hand on her shoulder and flashed a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Miriallia for making a bet without your consent. But hey, congratulations for passing the two months mark! I hope this guy is the one fated for you"

Miriallia rolled her eyes at Cagalli causing her to swallow the lump in her throat. Then, Cagalli kicked Lunamaria's leg as a cue for her turn.

"Me too. I'm sorry Miriallia. It's just for fun, you know" Lunamaria apologized while looking at Miriallia with her puppy eyes.

"This is definitely the longest relationship you're in since you know…" Flay didn't want to mentioned Miriallia's bisexual ex, in front of her. Talked about the girl who happily gave his ex a black eye.

"I'm sorry" Flay continued at where she left.

Miriallia sighed before putting a weak smile on her face. "Fine. I forgive you girls"

Cagalli, Lunamaria and Flay smiled widely as Miriallia forgave them. Cagalli happily put more raspberry scones on Miriallia's saucer and hers.

"So, who's this Mr. Perfect again?" Lunamaria asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. If Miriallia said he was perfect then she would be happy for her sake. Finally, there was someone that managed to mend her best friend's broken heart. Well, Miriallia really did love Tolle but what happened to her was really unfortunate.

"Akraed Namsle. I called him Teddy" Miriallia said happily. She had her previous dreamy look again, Cagalli noticed.

"This Namsle guy. Do you have any of his pictures?" asked Flay.

"Duh… of course" Miriallia gave her the look before taking out her phone from her pants' pocket. Then she browsed into the picture galleries and when she found the picture, she clicked the display button on her phone.

In a short moment later, the picture was displayed in front of them with 3D effect. It was as if Miriallia's Mr. Perfect was standing in front of them. Lunamaria and Flay were saying 'Whoa' numerous times and showering Miriallia's with compliments saying that they did look perfect together.

"His ancestors were from Egypt. So, he owned a few estates in Egypt" Miriallia said happily and then moved her index finger to the left in the air. The 3D image automatically changed into another image of her Mr. Perfect.

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the displayed picture. This Mr. Perfect looked really familiar to her. He was a blonde with lavender coloured eyes. His skin was like the colour of her favourite milk cocoa and he look sort of tall. Based on these images, Cagalli assumed that he was some kind of successful businessman since he was wearing a black formal suit and there was a glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"So, he's working as…?" Cagalli asked to confirm her guess.

"Oh, Teddy work as General Manager at his dad's company. So, he's always busy. But he managed to steal some times for our private and romantic moments"

"Shut-UP!" said Flay. In girl's language, she meant _"Oh my god! Are you serious?"_

"I know right!" Lunamaria and Miriallia squealing together while Cagalli was trying to comprehend about what is so romantic when a guy that was said as busy but managed to find times together to be with his girlfriend? Wasn't that supposed to be his responsibility in the first place?

'_Love is so funny. It makes people become crazy like Miriallia'_, she thought as she watched three of them continuing to spazz about Miriallia's Mr. Perfect.

Miriallia continued to show more pictures of her couple pictures to them and when she finished showing all the pictures, Cagalli already finished three plates of raspberry scones, two plates of chocolate puffs, three slices of cinnamon cake and currently she was drinking her third cup of raspberry tea. She was about to get more chocolate puffs when she felt a lips pressed on her cheeks. Then, the chocolate puffs aroma slowly got replaced with a familiar perfume scent. She turned her head to see who the one who kissed her cheek was and when she met those enchanting emerald eyes, she blushed.

"Ath…"

She didn't manage to say his name because Athrun suddenly took her right hand and kissed her knuckle. His lips stayed at her knuckle for a moment and then he looked tenderly at her.

"I thought you will miss me so I come earlier than we promised" he said playfully while placing another kiss at her cheek.

Actually, after Cindy done getting her body measurement, Cagalli made a phone called to him, to pick her up at Allster's Mansion at 5 pm and it seemed that he arrived 10 minutes earlier.

She could just simply asked Flay's driver to send her home but since her father summoned both her and Athrun to the palace, Cagalli decided to drop by at Hibiki Mansion, which was 10 minute drive from Allster's Mansion to get some decent blouse to wear. What she wore right now was a skull printed sleeveless top with denim shorts which, quite unacceptable for a formal meeting with her father.

Athrun then sat comfortably on the arm rest and placed his left arm on her shoulder. His hand was warm against her bare shoulder and she could feel that his hand was rubbing her arm slowly.

There was nothing redder than Cagalli at that garden that time and there were only two things that she could hear at that time. The sound of her heart beating rapidly and the sound of her friends sighing. If she wasn't trying her hardest to suppress her blush, she would definitely give a death glare to them.

Flay, Miriallia, Lunamaria and the maids there were definitely swooned by Athrun's chivalry manners. He was just like what tabloids and gossip magazine described. Good looks, good manners and good… God! He was perfect! Even though Flay and Miriallia already have their own boyfriends that they love very much, they couldn't deny the fact that Prince Athrun Zala was like a creature that God created specifically to prove his existence to the mortals. So, comparing their boyfriends to Prince Athrun was like comparing a pebble to diamond.

The other maids started to flock the balcony and some were pretending they have something to do at the garden in order to steal a glance at the handsome prince. Besides, it's not like they have any other chance to see him in a close distance.

"Scones?" Cagalli blurted out to ease the awkward atmosphere.

"No, thank you sweetheart. But I already ate before I came here" He pinched her cheek to tease her and then, he looked at Cagalli's friends. Allster, Hawke and a brunette who he didn't recognize.

"Athrun Zala" he said as he offered a handshake to Miriallia. An enchanting smile graced his face.

"Mi… Miriallia Haww" she stuttered a bit as she said her name. She never expected that the prince would casually introduce himself like normal people did. Probably it was because of 'Cagalli Effect' as he had been living with her for several months now, she thought. Cagalli never introduced herself as Princess Cagalli at other people. First reason was because she hated being referred as princess and second reason was because Cagalli liked to be equal with everyone else. Thus, most of the time, people forgot that she's a royal being.

Cagalli wiped her mouth with a napkin while her half husband exchanged a few words with her friends. She felt a bit jealous when he casually talked to her friends but she shook her head off the thoughts. He was just being friendly to her friends.

That's all.

She glanced at her watched and decided that it was a perfect time to leave. So, she stood up, said thanks for the tea and foods before dragging Athrun away from there.

She heard the girls were giggling as she left the garden and she was pretty sure that their next gossip topic would be about her and Athrun.

* * *

Athrun drove slowly into the Hibiki's mansion and parked his car in the parking lot near the garden. He took a deep breath as he scanned the magnificent scenery in that mansion. This was the place where Cagalli had lived since they parted nine years ago. This was the place where she grown up.

He felt anxious.

Actually, the Hibiki's Mansion was nothing like he imagined before. Of course, when people mentioned a Mansion, one would probably imagine an English style kind of mansion. But this one was different. It was a traditional Japanese Mansion.

"Come" Cagalli said as she led him walked on the stone path across the botanical garden. He could see the rooftop of the mansion from their place and it seemed far. But he didn't felt like complaining. He could use the time to appreciate the calming scenery of the Japanese style garden and of course, the warmth radiated from his wife's hand.

"When father dumped me here, I used to sulk by that pond" she pointed her index finger to the pond not far from his left. She was smiling when she recalled the memory of her sulking by the pond and spent hours talking to the Koi fishes in the pond. And there was this particular time when she missed her Asuran and Kira, she cried for hours by that pond. But of course she wouldn't tell him that. That was embarrassing.

"The garden is very nice. It kinda gives a calm feeling. No wonder that your father put you under Hibiki's care. Remember that you were kind of rebellious back in the days?" he said teasingly.

"Oh no, Mister! Hibiki family is our close relative. The late Princess Demi Arleya Attha was married to a Hibiki you know" one of her eyebrows rose as if what Athrun had just said was the most illogical thing in the world.

"Ah… the previous royal born princess" he said as he recalled the name. During his stay in Orb Palace when he was a kid, he had learned a bit about the background of Orb's royalties and if he wasn't mistaken, Princess Demi was Cagalli's grandfather's older sister. After her, there was no royal born princess until Cagalli was born. He was told that Atthas rarely giving birth to a female child. Of course there was no problem with that since the heir for a kingdom usually was a prince not a princess. But because of their scarcity of princess, nonsense law was created to _protect_ her. Like those blasted law that prevented him to claim her as his official and permanent wife.

"Oh well, here we are" she said in her tone that implied she won't push the Princess topic again.

They were already at front door of the mansion. Cagalli slid opened the wooden door and shouted something in ORB's language. Her golden amber eyes were twinkling and she was smiling widely. Athrun assumed that she probably was missing this place more than missing her actual house, the palace.

In a short moment later, a long, brown haired lady that looked around 30 years old came running to her and embraced her. A tear slid down from the corner of the lady's eyes as she murmured something to Cagalli. Athrun felt warm as he watched both of them exchanged a few words to each other. They perhaps have many things to say but held it in since he was there.

He was stunned when Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Athrun, this is Mommy Via" she said softly before turning her gaze to the lady, "Mommy, this is Athrun Zala. He's my half-husband"

Athrun was abruptly pulled into Via's motherly embrace and then he heard Cagalli's laughs.

"First rule young man, call me Mommy Via or just Mom in short" she said as she released Athrun from her embrace.

"Okay Mam" he stopped his words when he saw Via was giving her the look, "… Mom" he continued, hesitantly.

"Athrun, do you mind if I take Cagalli with me for a moment?" Via asked for his permission politely.

"Uh… sure" he said that with a weak smile on his face. More than anything, he didn't want to be separated from his wife. Especially, in a place that was so foreign to him. He sighed in his mind when he thought that he was being selfish again. This Via and Cagalli probably wanted to catch up on lots of things.

Then, he straightened himself and gave Cagalli a chaste kiss on her cheek and said to her to enjoy her time with her Mommy Via. Cagalli blushed a bit as she touched her cheek that Athrun had kissed.

Via chuckled giddily looking at the royal couple. In her eyes, Cagalli seemed a bit reserve in showing her affection while Athrun looked more truthful to his feelings.

"Great" Via clasped her hands happily before calling one of her butlers to escort Athrun to Cagalli's room. Before Cagalli went away with Via, she managed to remind him not to rummage her stuffs out of curiosity because she definitely would throw him into the nearby pond.

And so, here he was, in Cagalli's room. Doing nothing.

Her room was spacious.

To be honest, he really admired the design of this mansion. It was really different from any other houses or buildings he ever set foot on. Everything in Hibiki's mansion never hinted a Cosmic era values. This place made him thinking that he was in a samurai era.

Different from the one in his palace where doors automatically opened whenever he approached it, every door in this mansion had to be opened manually. The floor was unquestionably made from high quality wooden and the wall was adorned with traditional paintings of cherry blossoms and golden fishes. There was a small table at the end of the room, near the veranda and on top of the table there was a framed picture of her family.

He smiled as he looked at the picture. She was grinning widely in that picture beside Kira. This was probably taken before he visited them few years ago. His heart ached a bit because there was no picture of his on that table.

Didn't she miss him? Didn't she cry on that day because she didn't want to be parted away from him?

He sighed disappointedly and then walked to the veranda.

Cagalli probably never have any thoughts about him. She probably was enjoying her life all those years while he suffered from thinking about her every day in PLANT. When he thought about it, he had asked her on their Valentine's Day date whether she ever missed him and he was sure that she haven't answered that particular question yet. She skilfully distracted him away from that topic.

Wasn't him a pathe-

His train of thoughts stopped when someone poked her side and he flinched a bit. It was her.

"Sorry for keeping you for so long. Mommy Via was having too much fun listening to our story" she chuckled happily.

'_Our story?'_ he liked how that sounded. It felt so special, especially when it came out from her mouth.

"I would like to bring you to the garden if the time allowed me to. But you know, Palace was like four hours away and father will be mad if we late" she stretched her arms and then yawned a bit.

"Then you have to promise me to bring me here again next time" he leaned in to her, levelling his eyes with hers.

Instinctively, Cagalli stepped back a bit and pinched his nose, "Of course. Unlike man, I don't make a promise that I don't intend to keep". She whirled around and ushered him to follow her.

Well, he wasn't like any other man. Because of their promise, he broke two countries' royal laws and here he was, pathetically sought after her love.

"There's something fun that I want to show you" she smiled as she walked to the wall lamp and pulled down one of the strings that were hanging under the lamp. The next thing that happened caused Athrun's mouth to be hanging opened. The small table slid to the left, opening a passage way to basement.

Cagalli held his hand in hers and guided him to the basement. "This is basically my make up room".

The room was quite spacious and more modern than whatever up there. The wall was made from polished white marbles, giving a different feeling from the one up there. No wonder there was no makeup table in her room because everything from the makeup table to walk-in closet were in the basement after all. It seemed that the mansion was more than what it looked.

Cagalli walked out from her walk-in closet wearing a new outfit. A white button-up blouse and a soft blue cotton shorts.

Athrun couldn't help but admire her from head to toe. If her previous top made her looked rebellious, what she wore right now was 180 degrees different. She looked really adorable in that simple white blouse.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?", he asked in a sincere tone. It's not like he objected her taste in fashion but it was too simple for a princess that was about to see her father. He himself was wearing a formal black suit with PLANT's emblem on his chest. He was told that it was a formal meeting and Kira already left for the palace this morning.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…", both of her hands were on her waist and then she shook her head. "I'm wearing a suit too, Mr. Zala" she said while giving him a mock smile. Then she walked into her walk-in closet and showed him her blazer that matched her shorts' colour.

She was about to wear her blazer when Athrun walked to her and stopped her.

Cagalli was aware of how close he stood behind her. It was really close that she could feel his body behind her back.

"Let me" he said softly. Cagalli was stunned but nevertheless, she let him held the blazer while she entered her hand into the blazer's sleeves. Her heart was pounding violently when his hands crept to her waist, gathering the each side of the blazer and buttoning her blazer in a slow motion. If there was anything in Cagalli's mind that time, she thought that he was undressing her rather than helping her dressing up. It was crazy.

It was even crazier when his hands lingered on her waist after he had done buttoning her blazer. His head was on her left shoulder and she could hear his breathing.

Her emotions were jumbled up and she couldn't think of anything at that moment.

On that rainy day, he had confessed to her that he loves her and he had blatantly showed his affection to her numerous times. But, Athrun was Asuran and Asuran was her best friend. No more, no less. She shouldn't think of him more than that.

She had at least had played with him in this marriage game, entertaining him with ideas of being his wife. That was all because after she legally turned eighteen, she would take a journey to somewhere else and that was about two months away. So, she thought that, the best thing to do was to cherish whatever sugar sweet moment while it last. But then, being too attached to him would make saying goodbye hard.

And to make it worst, all of his actions made it hard for her to not like him or at least to be attracted to him.

Yes, she admitted that she was attracted to him but did she love him?

What is love?

She didn't know her real feelings on him and she didn't dare to discover that. Let's just say that, she didn't want to know anything about those feelings.

Cagalli let out an awkward cough and detached his arms from her waist. She was damned aware that her cheeks were heating up and because of that, she walked quickly to her makeup table without saying anything to him.

She heard him chuckling behind her and she tried to shrug it off. He probably saw her blush by her reflection on the mirror. Damn this blush. Damn her crazily pounding heart. Damn him. Damn it all!

Cagalli was now sitting in front of her makeup table and pulled out her jewellery box. Truthfully, she didn't really like to wear jewelleries but since she's going to the palace later, she had no choice but to make her simple attire at least looked princess-ish. If not, hell knows whatever nonsense she would hear from Myrna and her father about being a princess and stuffs.

'_How about a necklace?',_ she pulled out a silver necklace with a butterfly shaped, sapphire pendant. Sapphire pendant would match her soft blue suit, she thought. Nothing seemed to be pleasing in her eyes when her heart was restless. Damn that pervert prince!

She was too engrossed in choosing suitable earrings that she didn't aware that Athrun was standing so close behind her, again. She was turned slowly by him and before her mind could process anything, her lips were trapped in his gentle lip locked.

His hands were wrapping her waist and bringing her closer to him and she was too stunned to move. Her mind couldn't process anything rational at that time as the only thing that she could feel was his gentle lips on hers. Her heart was hammering like crazy again and she felt hot. Whether the air conditioner was suddenly broken or because his and her body heat combined together, for Haumea sake she didn't know!

His kiss was tender, slow and coaxing her. It was as if he was teaching her how to kiss and being a good student she was, she let him.

Involuntary, of course.

Athrun slowly pulled back from his kiss and looked at her with love clearly displayed in his emerald eyes. He chuckled teasingly when Cagalli touched her lips and he could clearly see that she was thinking something.

"I said no French kiss, didn't I?" she frowned but nevertheless, her cheeks were reddening.

His left hand was still around her waist but his right hand was reaching something behind her. Her golden amber eyes widened as he showed her a set of pearl earrings in front of her face.

"For a boyish princess, you take too much time choosing an earring" he said as he dangled the whitish pearl earrings. Cagalli was about to protest but he silenced her when he put his index finger on her full pinkish lips.

"And for god sake, that was not a French kiss, sweetheart"

Cagalli buried her face in his chest to cover her embarrassingly reddened cheeks. Then, she could feel that his arms slowly enclosed around her and his chin on her head.

Her very first kiss happened in that basement room.

Miriallia, Lunamaria and Flay probably snickered if they ever heard about this.

* * *

A/N:

1- Thanks for the reviewers (trulyanimelover06, Kkornelia, arika518, G punya akun, yula206, asucagafan, SeiraWink, TheRedSin, SabrineSabrine, elgnis berserker, syafinaattha and tori), silent readers, those who subscribe and favoriting this story,** I LUB U ALL!**

2- I personally like this chapter hehe... I'm having thoughts to finish this story fast. But then, rushing probably won't do good.

Tell me your thoughts or opinions guys! *wink*

Read & Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series...

Grammatical errors aren't intended.

* * *

Cagalli rushed ahead of Athrun as they arrived at the palace's lobby and while not caring that a line of maids and butlers were bowing respectfully to her, she walked briskly towards the meeting chamber. The sooner the meeting end, the better.

Her face lighted up when she saw her brother from afar coming out from the meeting chamber. His private meeting with their father probably just ended and she was glad that she wasn't too late or too early, considering that Athrun drove on average, 200km/h.

"Kira!" she called out eagerly and her brother looked around before his eyes locked on her. After a few quick strides, he faced his sister and quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Cagalli was too speechless to say anything, then she looked up to meet Kira's face and quickly noticed that he looked worn out and lifeless. Was the meeting with their father _that_ exhausting? Were they bickering? But Kira wasn't the type to go against their father.

Kira shut his eyes slowly while letting out a weary sigh. Cagalli instinctively touched his cheek to sooth him from whatever that stressing him out. She didn't like the look of her brother right now at all. Between the two of them, Kira was always the one who managed to keep pressure under control while she was the one who would punch her pillows, rolled on her bed or maybe bit her nails whenever she felt stress. So, having to see Kira with a stressful look was like seeing dead people came to live.

Kira opened his eyes slowly and gradually noticing that Athrun was standing not so far behind them. Athrun looked a bit concern, a bit confuse and… a bit jealous? Well, his eyes were getting darker and although Kira found joy in making him jealous, but now it wasn't the right time. "I'm staying at Kuzzey's tonight. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine after a drink or two" He gave Cagalli a pat on her shoulder before walking towards Athrun.

"No monkey business while I'm not here" Kira said while giving Athrun a stern look and Athrun just raised his eyebrows. He praised himself inwardly for being able to hold in a scoff that was threatening to escape from his mouth.

Kira left both of them in a hurry and when Athrun walked to Cagalli's side, he noticed how concern she looked.

'_I wish you spare that expression for me' _

He put a hand under her chin and made her to face him. She was startled as if, she just woken up from a dream before her expression getting calmer.

"Something bad just happened, I knew it" she spoke softly while being oblivious that Athrun gave her a bear hug.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you" he murmured in her ears and he felt her head moved to nod slowly.

* * *

A shoulder length blonde girl stared himself in the mirror and straightened her black and white, Lolita uniform. Her sister and the prince of PLANT were currently in a meeting room with King Uzumi and she was just done preparing her sister's room.

"Stellar, where are you?"

Her magenta eyes blinked several times when she heard her name being called and after closing the door softly, she walked directly to the one who was calling her before. It was Myrna, the Head of Maids in ORB's Royal Palace.

"Yes ma'am" she answered politely, her head tilted slightly.

"Have you prepared Princess' room?"

"Done already"

"Good job" Myrna patted her head before handing her a basket of scented candles and red roses. "Here. Take this and arranged it in her room. I forgot to give it to you earlier"

'_Sis won't like it'_, she thought as she received the basket and stared at Myrna's retreating figure. Then, she walked back to her sister's room and arranged the scented candles in her bathroom and put the roses in the vase. She smiled gleefully when she thought that her sister would be around for a night or two.

Truthfully, she was just her personal maid. Well, personal maid in training until Cagalli would be formally introduced to ORB's citizen on her 18th birthday. She had stayed in an orphanage for 9 years before someone from palace came and sent her to Hibiki's House. There, she met Cagalli Yula Athha, the Princess of ORB and she was told that she was there to be trained as Cagalli's personal maid. Every princess got one personal maid and everyone told her that she was lucky to be chosen.

'_Let's be sisters instead'_

Cagalli had said that to her.

She said that she always wanted a little sister around and she was more than glad to be taken under her. It was true after all, about being lucky. Cagalli treated her just like an older sister would to her younger sister. She would buy her ice creams, chocolates, stuffs like bracelets and she would cheer for her whenever she danced. Cagalli was someone who she never had before, a family and particularly, a sister. It was like a dream came true.

And so, while Cagalli was busy attending classes and private lesson on royal ethics, she was busy attending maid's course. At night, Cagalli would come to her room and shared stories with her. Most of it, she would complained and cursed her teachers while Stellar would tell Cagalli her progress in her maid's training and shooting training. Yes, being a personal maid to a princess meant that, she had to learn how to use a gun and knife and learn how to detect poison in food. Of course amongst other things she had to learn basic things like making coffee and cleaning whatever. In short, her maid's course consisted of training to kill an assassin, to protect Cagalli and to attend Cagalli's daily needs.

"Stellar"

Stellar almost dropped the basked that she was holding upon hearing that familiar voice. It was Cagalli, her sister.

She turned around and her smiles almost faltered when she noticed that there was a navy haired male standing _very_ close to her sister. Probably the PLANT's Prince, since Myrna said he'd stay here, with her sister. And she didn't like the idea one bit.

Athrun stared at the little blonde in front of Cagalli. She had almost the same haircut and almost the same shade of blonde like Cagalli. Of course that was all before Cagalli let her hair grew longer, which now was slightly passing her shoulders while her blonde hair, dyed in strawberry blonde colour. It was still a mystery for him of why Cagalli changed her styles? Peer pressure from Allster and Hawke? But Cagalli wasn't someone who easily pressured or influenced.

"Athrun"

His wife's _sweet_ voice quickly got his attention back to the room, or particularly his wife.

"This is Stellar Loussier. She's my personal maid and you better treat her nicely"

Stellar shrugged off her inner thoughts about being referred as personal maid by Cagalli. However, they already made an agreement to each other that whenever there were other people around, they would maintain a formal relationship; a princess and her maid, not sisters. Not even Prince Kira aware about this.

"Nice to meet you Miss Loussier" Athrun offered her a handshake, even though he noticed the animosity aura emitted from this girl. Her magenta eyes were flashing threats. Did he ever being rude to her? Insulted her?

NO. He was sure that he did nothing wrong.

Stellar shook his hand briefly while her eyes were still assessing him.

Athrun was inwardly grimaced when this Loussier girl changed her _wicked_ expression to a _fairy godmother_ version when Cagalli called her name.

'_Discrimination' _

"Well, see you in a moment Athrun" Cagalli said while bringing Stellar together with her but Athrun grabbed her arm, spun her to him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Just enough to make sure that he won't be forgotten when he wasn't there beside her.

"I'll wait for you" he whispered in between their faces while ignoring the additional background sounds of Loussier girl coughing, which he deemed too fake to be true.

She stepped back slowly to define some space between them and crossed her arms. At first, she tried to put a serious face but then failed when she broke a chuckle, "If you count to ten thousand, I might appear behind you"

"Uh-huh, I remember that you often told me that when we were kids"

Cagalli just smiled mischievously but Stellar, as Athrun noticed, looked like a vampire who was craving for blood, particularly his. He was just guessing this; Stellar Loussier didn't like him… for a reason only god knew why. What was her problem?

Athrun lifelessly let his body fell on the fluffy bed when the girls left the room. Cagalli did say that he should kill some time doing something fun and he had a good idea on how to entertain himself.

"I'll start from here"

He opened her walk in closet and started to rummage… Wait. Not rummage but survey. Yeah, he just wanted to survey how many dresses she had or what kind of fabric her dresses were made of. It wasn't like he wanted to search for her lingerie.

He scoffed at himself.

'_Of course not'_

* * *

The night was a bit chilly but that didn't stop Cagalli and Stellar from running on the stone path, heading to the Maids' Mansion.

"Stellar really miss you sis" Stellar smiled ear to ear and her magenta eyes were glossy.

"Me too" Cagalli ruffled her blonde locks. "How's everything here?"

"Fine. But Myrna is as bossy as ever, sheesh!"

They arrived at the Maids' mansion 5 minutes later and they entered through the back door. The mansion was really huge and had around 100 rooms for the maids. New Maid or Trainee Maid usually would reside at the first floor and the highest the position a maid held, the luxurious room she'd got. And in Stellar's case, as she was Cagalli's personal maid, she got the most sophisticated and the luxurious room compared to other maids which was placed at the tenth floor. To be honest, the rooms at the tenth floor weren't just any room. It was more suitable to describe it as penthouse, which of course, completed with living room and kitchen (but Stellar rarely use it as she preferred to eat at the dining hall). And she wasn't the only one living on that floor as Myrna; the Head of Maid and Shirley; her mom's ex-personal maid, also were living there with their families.

"Bathing here?" Stellar asked.

"Uh huh, there's Mr. Werewolf in my room. It's better to be safe than sorry right? By the way, I saw you put candles in my shower. Did Myrna ask you to put those?"

"Stellar know you won't like it" Stellar quickly walked into her shower and filling the large bathtub with water.

Cagalli peeled off her blouse and stepped into the large bathtub. Stellar stepped into the bathtub after her and both of them facing each other. Cagalli playfully put lots of bubbles on Stellar's cheek and laughed joyfully. She really missed her little sister. She was special.

She knew why her father picked Stellar to be her personal maid. The first reason was because she was an orphan. Heck, the previous maids to the previous princesses were all orphans. Her father told her to treat her like a family and with that, this little orphan would be attached to her and willing to do anything for her. But she wasn't a manipulative person. She really did care for her like her own little sister because she somehow understood the feeling of having no relative, was quite lonely.

Stellar sprayed water to her face which made her thoughts stopped abruptly. "Is it fun living in space?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if you get married to Prince Athrun" Stellar made an imaginary quotation marks with her fingers, "…_legally_. That is, if that even happen, you will live in PLANT right? And then Stellar have to move there too"

"I'm not sure… since almost everything there is artificial. I don't know whether it's fun to stare at artificial sky or swim in the artificial ocean. Wait, I'm not sure if they got man-made sea there" Cagalli paused before continuing, "Tell me sis, what do you think about Athrun?"

Stellar frowned when she recalled the moment when Prince Athrun kissed her sister in front of her, "Ugly. Very very ugly"

Cagalli was unsure whether she heard correctly or not that Stellar just said her half-husband ugly. Well, what she was sure was Athrun had this killer charm that capable to make women go jelly, and that including her. She could deny but she wasn't blind.

"Would you believe it if I tell you that Athrun is Asuran?"

"Seriously? The beautiful girl that you always told me? Prince Athrun is Asuran?"

Cagalli leaned back comfortably and snapped her fingers, "Puberty is magic"

"… well Prince Kira haven't got the magic touch?" it was more like a statement than a question and Cagalli laughed heartily. It was true that her older brother had a baby face that made him looked younger than his age. "He needs to be reborn three times to get rid of his baby face"

"Stellar wish that Santa Claus has any macho potion for him this Christmas"

"Oh Stellar! I wish for your wish to come true!" Cagalli clasped her hands and laughed heartily.

"So… about Prince Athrun, do you love him? Will you marry him? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BE THE NEXT QUEEN OF PLANT?"

"Gosh Stellar! Too many questions okay!" she sighed a bit and her eyes wandering in the large bathroom before settling on a bottle of shampoo and a conditioner. "You know, when people want to wash their hair, what they need is this", Cagalli squeezed out some shampoo and lathered it on her hair. "This…" she pointed at the conditioner bottle, "…is not necessary"

"Sis, if you want to say something just say it. Don't use vague symbolism"

"Sheesh… What I'm trying to say is, a woman can live in this world without a man. I thought we already discuss about this matter? I'll not ditch you here and I'll get the freedom for both of us."

"What about Prince Athrun"

"Well… he…" Cagalli sighed a bit_… 'Well, I don't mind if he wants to tag along. That is, IF he wants to'_

Cagalli decided not to answer that question since she wasn't sure what to say. Of course she had been thinking to ask Athrun about his thoughts on getting an ordinary, commoner life. Who knew if Athrun shared the same thoughts as her? But this October, he'd be the new King of PLANT, it was not a good idea to lure the future king into the idea of being a commoner.

She sighed again for the nth time and gazed at the night's sky through the transparent ceilings. The sky looked so dark and it reminded her so much at Athrun's hair. When they were kids, Cagalli loved to braid his silky hair. Although she despised girly stuffs, she'd make sure that Athrun would look more like a princess rather than her and his hair at that time was at waist length, which he tightly tied into a ponytail.

'_Cagalli, my hair is not for your-!'_

'_Hush. Today I'll braid your hair Myrna's style!'_

'_What?!'_

'_There! Aren't you pretty little princess?'_

'_Okay, who's the real princess here?'_

'_I don't know… You?'_

'_Seriously Cagalli…'_

'_Yes… my Midnight Princess?'_

Oh how she missed all those time when she always won over him. Of course at that time, she thought 'he' as 'she' because he was more graceful than her and he was nothing like Kira. But nowadays… the table have turned wasn't it? How came she was the one who ended up blushing and he was the one who had the laughs? It wasn't fair!

Cagalli jerked a bit when she felt water splashed onto her face.

"Sis, you're thinking too deep, I can't reach you"

"No, I wasn't thinking, I was just went to nap with my eyes opened"

Cagalli laughed cheekily before asking her sister about Kira. She must have known what happened. After all, maids have this particularly similar hobby; gossiping. Sure that they at least have heard something?

"You know, the usual matrimony provisions, laws and stuffs" Stellar shrugged.

"What about it? I haven't ask Murrue about my own matrimony customs"

"Oh we heard from Murrue that every single bride candidates for Prince Kira must be an Orb's citizen" Stellar inched closer to Cagalli and put a hand on Cagalli's ear to whisper. "But we heard that Prince Kira is in love with some girl from PLANT"

"Why can't he have an outsider as bride? That's bullshit!" Cagalli snapped. _  
_

"That's a No-No, sis. Murrue said if he chooses an outsider, his status as heir of the throne will be stripped off. His status will be reduced to a noble. You know who's in the next line for the throne if that happen right?" Her magenta eyes locked onto Cagalli's golden ambers.

Cagalli gulped slowly the lump in her throat while Stellar slowly raised her hand towards her and then pointing her index finger at Cagalli's direction.

"You" Stellar said in a tone like a judge passing a judgment in the court.

Cagalli felt her blood drained out of her body. She was so not ready to be the sole ruler of ORB. Was that the reason why Kira was so stressed? He probably didn't want to put a burden on her shoulders. But she knew so well about the girl that Kira was chasing after and she knew so well how Kira love her with all his heart. Would he dare to ditch his throne for her? Would he? What about her then?

As much as she wanted Kira to be with Lacus, she also desired a normal, ordinary life for herself! She wanted to escape from this madness and live like everybody else. But if she escaped first, her brother would be doomed with someone he didn't love. Lacus would probably be sad too. Cagalli felt like she wanted to cry for both Kira and her. Right now it was either Kira or herself. Why things became so complicated?

"Stellar, where's the blueprint that I asked you to keep for me?"

"Blueprint?"

It wasn't a blueprint, it was an escape plan.

Stellar stepped out from the bath tub and wrapped herself in a blue towel. "I burnt it"

"What?! Why?" Cagalli immediately stood up and took the towel that Stellar handed out to her.

"Because I already memorized it"

* * *

Athrun lay on Cagalli's bed while recalling the meeting with King Uzumi. Cagalli had left the meeting earlier and because of that, King Uzumi had told him something that boosted his morale in courting Cagalli.

King Uzumi favoured him rather than other suitors. He apologized that he had sent the invitations to court to other noble families but it was just because he had too. It was a tradition that he had to keep. After all, King Uzumi and his parents were best friends and added to that, he had already accepted him as his son. Especially that he had live here when he was a kid. And because of that, King Uzumi had told him how to win this game and he, more than anything wanted to win this game. Cagalli's dad was on his side, now that only leave Kira.

Of course Kira was another issue. He seemed pissed off about something and if this particular best friend of him who was known as C.E version of Mahatma Gandhi pissed off, then he could only make one possible aftermath that would happen. Drunk Kira and there was nothing worse than that.

The door was suddenly opened and Cagalli walked into her room, casually ignoring him as she walked into the changing room. He was quite sure that Cagalli was still resisting his charms but he dared to bet that she would soon be his. While she was taking her sweet time in the changing room, Athrun was busy doing some push ups on the floor so that his muscles would become more apparent. When he heard Cagalli's steps getting closer, he jumped onto the bed and pretending like he was there all the time.

Meanwhile, Cagalli frowned as she stared at her nightgowns. She got neither decent pants nor comfortable pyjama to wear since her father banned her from wearing boyish clothes and thanks to Myrna's hard works, all her shorts and pants which she always tried to hide somewhere in the closet got threw out. How Myrna found all her hidden pants was still a mystery to her. Taking out the plainest looking nightgown, she started to change her attire.

Athrun suddenly forgot how to breathe when she walked out from her changing room. It was a sight to behold. She was wearing a soft blue night gown that ended inches above her knees and every step she took to get to the bed, Athrun spelled his mother's name backward in his mind to distract himself from improper thoughts.

Cagalli eyed him curiously when he stared at her as if she was transparent curtain. But then, he looked straight to her eyes and smirked playfully, and whenever he smirked like that, Cagalli was sure that he was up for something. It seemed that her guess wasn't really farfetched when she saw him lazily supported his body with only one arm, causing his robe to partially open.

'_Whatever is in your mind pervert?' _

"It's not nice to stare"

"Well, it's a free stuff. Who the heck care?" she smirked. Oh, she could be impish as good as he was too.

"It's not free" he smiled again, "It's yours"

"Oh really? I don't remember buying something so unuseful" she sighed defiantly before she walked to her bed and then she crawled slowly beside him. She reached for the Haumea necklace at his neck and maintained a gaze at his emerald eyes. He looked a bit stunned and she could literally smell that this time, she'd win.

"Don't you want to know what I think about your stuffs?" she purposely said in lazy manner.

Initially, she just wanted to stop entertaining him with this useless talking game since it was really going nowhere but the devil inside her suggesting something else. _'How about feeding his ego? And then, crash it'_. She swore she heard her own evil version of laughs echoing in her mind.

"Tell me" he kept his gaze on her hand that was still playing with his necklace. To be honest, he would like to know what she thought about him. Of course he had heard lots of people praising him for having perfect body and handsome face but he would like to hear some compliments from his dear wife. Besides, he was just damn curious.

"Your stuffs…" Cagalli pushed him down harshly and slammed a pillow on his chest, "…are so girlish!" and she laughed heartily while Athrun was left dumbstruck on what happened.

"I swear Athrun, you're so overconfident!" she chuckled while she gathered pillows and stacked it in the middle of the bed, just like what she did when she slept with him for a week at PLANT months ago.

"I don't think this is necessary" Athrun gathered all the pillows, opened the window and threw all pillows outside. Their room was at the third floor and he didn't give a flying fuck whoever unlucky victims that got hit by those pillows.

"Son of a …!" Cagalli almost screamed when she saw his pleased face after he threw all her pillows. He looked like he just saved the world.

"Go get it" she frowned. Now how she was supposed to sleep without her pillows?

"How about we play a game"

"That's not a kind of explanation that I expected, bravo" she clapped her hands but her face displayed an expression of boredom. What did you expect when someone just threw your pillows?

"I promise it will be so entertaining"

"Ya—y…" she cheered unenthusiastically

"I'll sleep on the floor if you win"

"Nuh –uh, not gonna listen to you. Good night and bye" she rolled to the right side of the bed with her back facing him, "Don't forget to turn off the lights when you done talking"

"Come on Cagalli. Are you afraid of losing? I'll give you a handicap" he sat on the bed and pinched her cheek. Cagalli instantly rolled to face him and glared at him. She knew she could never win. After all, Athrun was a coordinator, a genius one at that, not to mention, stronger than average coordinator. How did she know? Well, Athrun always beat Kira in almost everything and Kira wasn't any normal coordinator too. But, he did mention about giving her a handicap chance. Was it okay to accept the challenge or not?

"Fine. If you lose, you'll sleep with Kisaka"

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads, "I rather sleep on the floor"

"No. You'll sleep with Kisaka. That's that" she smirked. Well, if he wanted to play a game, so be it!

"Fine but if I win…" he smiled mischievously and Cagalli's heart skipped a beat, "You'll sleep in my arms"

'_What? God no! Look at his arms! so…er..so…', _Cagalli blushed and he couldn't help but smirked.

"No way!"

"Hey, the price is even with what you offered" he shrugged. "We'll play arm-wrestle but I'll only use a finger. How about that?"

'_Oh… Now he wanted to show off his arms' strength. You are so wrong that you think I can't beat your finger! Coordinator is stupid, that's it. Wait. It's bad to generalize. Make that Athrun is stupid'_.

Honestly, when was the last time she arm-wrestled? "You're so going to sleep with Kisaka"

"Oh, I can't wait to hold you in my arms" He chuckled amusingly.

"You wish prince charming" Cagalli seated in a position ready for an arm wrestle match. Athrun offered his hand and Cagalli was a bit hesitant to wrap her fingers around his index finger. He looked stupidly confident though…

'_Gosh, I'm so dead if I lose. Shut up Cagalli, concentrate!'_ Cagalli enveloped his index finger with her palm and smirked at him. "Don't blame me if your finger breaks into two pieces"

"Cute threats" he winked at her in the count of three, the match started. Cagalli was trying her hardest to push Athrun's hand to the left side. Her lips were clamped tightly and her veins as if were on the verge to pop as she forced all her strength to her right hand. Athrun was actually surprised that she got quite a strength in her as his hand was leaning down slowly. But playtime was over, whenever he decided so.

Cagalli gasped when her hand was starting to lean to the opposite side. Athrun was damned serious and even with one finger, he was clearly stronger than her. It all happened too fast and Cagalli was defeated terribly. Cagalli wanted to run away but Athrun already pounced her, making her lay on her back and stared unwillingly at his chest.

And he smelled terribly good.

'_Damn you Athrun',_ she cursed in her mind.

Athrun trapped her in his arms and smirked playfully at her.

"Relax. You look like as if I want to eat you"

"Oh sure, I'm quite confident that you're not a cannibal"

He chuckled amusingly, "You're so funny Cagalli"

"It's just that you're easily entertained. But I'm damn sure that you realized that I'm not in the mood to joke around" she chuckled mockingly.

"Yes. I'm easily entertained by you. You're really funny and witty that I'm damn sure that I won't ever feel bored whenever you started to open your mouth" he winked.

Okay, she could sense that her patience almost dried out.

"Shut up. You're suffocating me" she said as she struggled in his arms. Damn him and his strong biceps.

"Why don't you stop squirming and just go to sleep. I won the deal after all. You have no right to protest princess"

Actually, it took an immense amount of self control for him to just hug her there. Who could resist her charm when she was down there under him, with her strawberry blonde hair sprawled on the bed, cheeks flushed in red and her chest heaving up and down slowly. He saw her gulped and his eyes carefully following the lump in her neck, going down to the base of her throat and he unwittingly gulped. His eyes unconsciously narrowed to her pinkish full lips and the urge to kiss her senseless suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Oh, really? I'm sure the idea of dying in your arms sounds interesting but no thanks!" she smiled sarcastically and batted her eyelashes.

"That smart mouth ought to be kissed fully, you know", and that successfully made Cagalli stopped any further attempt to say something sarcastic at him.

Damn him.

With lots of efforts, Cagalli managed to squeezed her hands in between their body and put it on his chest to define some space for her. She blushed when she realized that she was touching his bare chest because his robe was already opened wide, which made her felt completely uncomfortable inside. So to redeem her pride, she quickly dragged the each side of his robe and tried to shut his chest off her sight.

'_Girl isn't supposed to ogle at man's chest. Is he trying to make me as pervert as him? Get a grip Cagalli!'_ she scolded herself inwardly. "The problem is I can't fucking sleep if you stared at me like that"

Although her words were getting nastier by minute, he was still maintaining his cool. So, he leaned in to her left ear and whispered hotly, "Because my wife is so hot that it's a sin for me not to look at her"

Cagalli blushed and ensured her gaze locked to the ceiling above. No. She won't look at him. Or else, she would fall into his charm. No – freaking – way.

Wait, there was no ceiling above her. There was only his chest and his Adam's apple. "Oo…kay. But give me a space", she stammered while still keeping her gaze elsewhere. "I can't breathe if you hug me like that"

"Just close your eyes, princess"

"I thought I warned you about calling me princess"

"_Hime_?"

"That's the same thing genius"

"Mrs. Zala?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"My cute, adorable wife?"

"Do you wanna die? Now come one Athrun, give me a space" she tried to sound even more serious.

She felt his arms loose around her but nevertheless, he was still hovering over her. Then, she felt her right hand was raised and brought to his lips. He kissed her knuckle in a very slow manner that almost made her heart stop beating for a second. His lips were soft and his kiss trailed to her wrist. It was a lingering and sensational kiss which made her stiffened under him. She unconsciously grabbed the sheets tightly with her left hand as his lips moved from her wrist to her arm.

'_Athrun have a fetish on you'_

Someone said that to her, once.

'_Athrun – have – a – fetish – on - you' _

The words echoed again in her mind. Who said that to her again? His friend wasn't it? Or was it Lacus? Heck she didn't remember since she couldn't even think straight now. She was hundred percent sure that if someone asked her how to spell 'umbrella' right now, she probably spelled out 'see-saw'. Not when he was busy appreciating her arm with his lips. Not when all she could hear right now was her heart drumming crazily and the sound of his ragged breath.

She didn't know whether she was still alive or not because of his kisses. She swore on Haumea that he was trying to seduce her, on her bed and what freak her out was her father was just a few doors away. It was about time she kicked him off and told him to stop terrorizing her personal space and maybe, stop torturing her feelings. But how could she even speak when she was busy biting her lips due to the sensation he was giving to her?

She just couldn't retaliate now. She felt utterly defenseless against his kisses. Kisses were supposed to be on the lips right? People usually kissed cheeks, forehead and of course the lips, and she couldn't remember if there was such a thing as kissing hands and whatnot. Neither Flay nor Lunamaria ever told her that kissing hands and arms were normal and socially acceptable. Or was it a secret code for lovers? A thing that they never talked in public? Was that why Flay never mentioned a thing or two about couple's kisses? Or was it because she was too immature?

"Cagalli… you're so unfair" Athrun murmured in between his lips and Cagalli's skin, "You made me thinking things that I shouldn't…"

"What?" her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"…and because of that, I'll make you thinking things about me too…" he purred sensually.

'_No! I must resist! Uh… I…er… I… I'll go shopping tomorrow with Flay, Luna and Miriallia, I don't care if they want me to buy a mini dress, then I have tons of assignments that I need to hand in to Professor Kato. Oh wait, professor Kato is bald isn't he? Then I shall buy a hair cream for him so that he'll grow his hair back. Wait. I need a pet, a Maine Coon should be perfect, or maybe a dog. No, maybe not. Ookay, how about a canary?'_, Cagalli tried her hardest to distract herself with random thoughts but it all failed when her thoughts were instantly zapped out when she felt his soft lips kissing and playing with her nightgown straps.

Then, he slowly moved upwards towards her shoulder, showering her with more scorching kisses there. His Haumea necklace dangled from his neck and the pendant was now lying limply on her chest, slightly tickling her when he moved from her shoulder to her neck. She closed her eyes tightly when he felt his soft lips were now under her jaw and when he sucked the base of her throat, she unconsciously let out a sigh.

Wait.

She sighed?

Or was it a moan?

Her pride was completely crushed when she heard him chuckled and she really felt embarrassed at herself. So, to ignore the reality that she was defeated again, she shut her eyes tightly. He probably was grinning ear to ear now, she thought. '_Damn, damn... da-mn...'_

"There, closing your eyes isn't so hard, hmm?"

Blasted him, How could he sound so sexy?

"Shut up. I'll roast you tomorrow. Keep that in mind"

* * *

**A/N:**

1- Thanks for the reviews guys! Million, gajillion thanks! **(redknightjustice, yula206, elgnis berserker, Miyu nanami, trulyanimelover06, asucagafan, thextell33, pianistcallie30, Kitty larsen, Mrs. Zala, , G punya akun, shafinaathha, lola2, lupapasswordakun & xxxxx), **Sorry for the late update tho... I don't know if the chap looks a bit dull lol, since my English is kinda... limited (yes, I'm aware of that, sorry).

2- By the way, there's no girlxgirl okay ^^ Stellar just a bit (?) possessive of Cagalli. Let see if she'll ever let Athrun marry her sis? ...and... Bonus points for anyone who guessed that Akraed Namsle (chapter 10) is Dearka.

3- Read & Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series. This particular story however, is mine.**

**(Beware of grammatical errors lols...)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The circle-shaped light bulbs on the white ceilings gone one by one as she felt her body moved towards a certain direction. The warm beads of sweats fluidly slid down from her forehead to her neck. She was lying on something that wasn't really soft but then, it wasn't really hard either. Her eyes were half-opened and the dizziness in her head was slowly splitting her head into half. She really wanted to shoot her head there, just to stop the dizziness.

"Cagalli!"

There was a firm grip on her right and her conscious was starting to come to her.

"Cagalli!"

She heard his voice again. It was full of distress and worries. Was she, dying?

"You'll be fine honey"

Her eyes shot opened and met his worried face. Beside him were some other people dressed in white.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" he said assuringly and she just nodded weakly. Not too long after that, her body was lifted up and moved onto a softer bed and some big rounded lights on the ceilings were turned on so suddenly that she had to close her eyes. Her half-husband was still beside her, holding her hand tightly as he leaned in to murmur assuring words to her.

"Are you ready Mrs. Zala?" Someone with half covered face asked her. Weirdly, he sounded so much like her father.

"What?" She asked bewilderedly. However, none of them gave shits on her question and they rudely held her legs and spreading it wide.

"Oh no. What the fuc-!". To say that she was shocked at their sudden actions was really an understatement.

"Come on sweetie, you can do it! Push!" Her half-husband kept encouraged her for something that she wasn't quite understood.

"Push what?" she asked to him. Everyone was acting weird, she thought.

"Push Athrun Jr. out of you" he said while throwing her the _oh-so-obvious_ look. Her eyes widened when she sat up and met her own bulgy tummy. What just happened?

'_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!'. S_he was mortified.

"Push Mrs. Zala! Push!" a man dressed in white who was standing in between her legs shouted at her. She turned to the right and saw Athrun's hopeful face.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's just like pushing out a watermelon out of your butt" Athrun gave her another encouragement. Wait, how to push a melon out of her body?. And oh the dizziness was killing her!

"Push!"

"Push!"

"Push!"

"Push!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The white ceiling greeted her view when her eyes shot opened. Her breathing was unsteady and her forehead was damped from sweats. She brought a palm to her face and a sigh of relieved escaped from her mouth when she realized that it was just a bad dream.

A freaking bad dream.

God bless.

She inhaled the chilly air in her room as she pondered about what was real and what was not. No, she was not pregnant with Athrun's kid. She was here, on her bed, in her room.

But then, realization dawned upon her, and she fought the urge to turn her head to the side to confirm her mind that, he… was still there. On her bed, with his arm situated under her bosom and tucked at the side of her body. And what made her even more uncomfortable was the fact that he was shirtless aka, half-naked.

'_Oh Haumea, please protect me'_

She stiffened when he rolled her body like she was some kind of pillow and slipped his other hand under her body, then locked her in his arms. One of his legs went in between her own while her bottom was as if, glued to his firm, strong pelvic area. And in the end, the princess of ORB was frozen, dumbfounded on what to do or what had happened.

It was still an ungodly hours to wake up and bitchslap him like there was no tomorrow, but if getting back to sleep only to have a dream about her in Labor Room, she rather stayed awake. And because it was dark and chilly, this was the ideal time for her to gather her thoughts about him. She had been wondering since yesterday, about her own decisions, about Kira and Lacus, and especially about him. She had been asking herself since yesterday, about 'Why did she want to escape so much?'. Wasn't it better to just settle down with him? Lunamaria was right wasn't it? He was all what a woman wanted. He wasn't just about good looks but also his charming personality. And she admitted that she liked the way he talked, the way he teased her, the way he smiled for her and everything that he did for her.

Asuran was her best friend but why was it so hard for her to accept these growing feelings? Why was it so hard for her to acknowledge him as a man, not just someone from her past? Sometimes, it was just easier to pick a daisy and plucked out its petals at every 'I love him' or 'I love him not' rather than just staring at him and then contemplating whether to shoot herself whenever she felt her heartbeat's tempo increased.

If she made a rule for herself, that at each thought of kissing him she would cut one of her fingers, then by this time, surely there was none left?

Was she, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB really fallen in love with this dickhead aka perverted bluehead; Prince Athrun Zala of PLANT?

She was slightly shivering, but then, she was unsure whether it was because of his lips pressed gently onto her nape or because of her nonsense thoughts.

"You're awake" she spoke breathily as he planted a few more kisses on the same spot. He moved a bit before kissing her shoulder blade languidly. His midnight blue hairs were grazing her skin, causing her to flinch because she felt a bit ticklish.

"Quite" he replied lazily and she almost giggled when she heard his crummy, hoarse voice tone.

"Then your arms, take them away" she patted his beefy arm under her bosom lightly.

She heard him chuckled softly and her eyebrows rose, "The deal is still on. No mood to argue" and as he said that, his hand stroked her arm affectionately.

"Your skin is cold" he commented as he felt her cold skin under his palm.

"I'm still a mammal, not reptile" she tried to joke but her tone sounded more like an intended sarcasm.

He chuckled again before loosening his arm around her and pulled up the blanket to their bodies. "And that's why we need to snuggle. To be warmed"

Cagalli lay on her back and he put her head on his arm. Since he threw all their pillows, he needed to take full responsibility to be her pillow for the night. But he was contented. It was a win-win situation for him.

To say that she hated it was rather wrong. In fact, she quite liked this closeness. Hey, the room was chilly and he was like a living heater, might as well took advantage on that. And besides, she was just resting on her half-husband's arm. No big deal.

Right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when he caressed her cheek with his other hand and her heart picked up a pace when she saw that he was observing her with his half-lidded eyes. Okay, maybe she really needed to shoot herself because she was thinking something that dangerously leaning to the PG-18 section. But then, she's turning 18 soon, who the heck cared?

"Not sleeping?" her monotone voice masking her inner turbulence.

He flashed a lazy smile at her before yawning, "I just woke up. You were screaming something a while ago. Bad dreams?"

"Kinda. Sorry, I made you wake up" she reached for his side and patted him there, coaxing him to got to sleep.

He dipped down and planted a tender kiss on her forehead and his lips stayed pressed there. She thought that he probably, unconsciously went to sleep while kissing her forehead. Her guessed was confirmed when she heard his steady breathing.

'_Darn it Athrun',_ she complained in her mind as she tried to push him off her. However, her actions just made him awoke again and he stared at her as if she just committed a murder.

"You're heavy" she said lamely.

His face softened and another yawn escaped from his mouth, "Sleep. Or I'll sing a lullaby for you". He slightly smiled.

"Athrun…" she groaned, "I'm not really sleepy"

He brought his body up and sat beside her, "Do you want some milk? I'll get it for you"

She felt the heat crept to her cheeks when she caught the sight of his perfectly shaped, six packs. The room was a bit dimmed but the moonlight that shone through the window was enough to make his outline visible to her eyes.

"No. I'm fine", she gulped the nonexistence lump in her throat.

He moved closer and Cagalli felt like she wanted to jump off the balcony. Her hormones was playing with her innocent mind and she didn't like it one bit. "Are you sure? I can go down to the kitchen and get you something" he said after lazily kissing the space under her bottom lips.

"I am", well actually she felt completely the opposite. Heck it was impossible to feel just 'fine' when his face was just inches from her.

"Fine then, I'll just…." He yawned again before resting his head in between her collarbones and her heaving chest. His free hand crawled to her side and pulled her even closer to him. Her cheeks were heating up and she was having a difficulty to breathe properly especially when his minty-scented hair intoxicating her sense.

It was so early in the morning yet her mind was very clear that she finally made a decision. It was unfair to still regard him as a fragment of her past. Wasn't what he was now was more important? Sure he had grown into some kind of majestic piece of God's art but then, she was sure that he was still that dork who she loved to bully.

How about giving him a chance? At least, she could figure out what she truly felt about him. Maybe she was in love or maybe it was just a silly fascination.

She brushed his hair with her fingers and tentatively she spoke, "Athrun… are you…still awake?"

There was no sound except the sound of his breathing against her skin.

"You're an idiot. I don't know whatever it is that you see in me. I'm not even the prettiest girl in the world". She curved a small smile, "But since you're willing to chase….". Both of her hands enveloped his figure, "I'm willing to slow down my running for you"

* * *

The Reverend Malchio's Orphanage was located at Bay of Onogoro which was just approximately 40 minutes drive from the Palace. Cagalli stood by the balcony of Malchio's mansion and gazed at the view of the blue sea. The sea breeze greeted her and her untucked shirt slightly billowed above her waist and she had to quickly place a hand to stop it from moving upward. Fortunately for her, she was wearing brown shorts because it would be a hassle for her to keep it from billowing.

This mansion turned orphanage was where Stellar came from and it was managed by her father's best friend; Reverend Malchio. The wise Reverend or what her father would like to call as _"The one who see with his heart", _which was too long for her liking. She rather called him as Rev, Malc, Rend or whatever to save her tongue from twisting and she knew he liked it so much. He told her that it made him felt younger.

She giggled when she thought about it. He always had a sense of humour. Earlier, when Stellar gave her something casual to wear, he had been continuously teasing her about how her sense of fashion sense was a crime. He even asked her if he could put her strapless blue dress that she previously wore, on auction. It was a joke but she knew she didn't mind. Anyway, _Adieu_ wretched dress.

"Miss Cagalli!"

She heard a male kid called her and she moved closer to the rail. There was a group of kids there, with Stellar in the middle.

"Let's play dodge ball!"

"Sounds fun! Wait there!" she waved before descending the stairs. She walked passed a wall that was decorated with the kids' sketches and as she opened the front door, she was instantly surrounded by the kids. She laughed heartily.

"I guessed my team against Stellar's team" she got a ball and passed it to a kid who stood beside her.

"Stellar's team will win" her sister smirked playfully at her.

"Are you sure? We got this ace here" Cagalli said while pointing to herself.

"Cagalli! Cagalli! Cagalli! Cagalli!" her team chanted for her.

"We'll see who the better blonde is" Stellar replied with the same air of pride as her sister. The kids around her cheered her name and thumbs down the other team.

The dodge ball game, although started with the kids thinking that they were at war or something, eventually became a healthy, competitive rivalry and Cagalli was having a hella fun time with kids. For her, it was nice seeing them laughing like this and it always reminded her of her childhood. And when she thought about her childhood, it always linked to her midnight blue half-husband. Currently, he was still at the palace for some business that she wasn't quite sure about. And he was so tight lipped about it. Not even her puppy eyes worked. Since her curiosity was starting to eat her alive, that was why she ended up here, spending her remaining time with the kids before returning to her apartment. Of course she had informed this to him, or else he would go bat-shit crazy on her.

"Cagalli sis!"

One of her the boy in her team passed a ball to her and Cagalli quickly caught it before tossing it to the other team. With her quick reflexive, Stellar managed to catch the ball and with a devilish smirk, she canon-shot the ball to Cagalli's territory.

Cagalli instantly turned her head when she heard a familiar voice groaning and stifled a laugh when she saw who it was. There, not far from her was Athrun Zala, who currently, rubbing his face slowly. She walked to him and caressed the place where he got hit.

"She should be in a national team" her half-husband gave Stellar a cold praise. He knew that girl got a problem with him.

"Aww… Athrun Zala is hurt. Want a healing kiss?" Cagalli asked him playfully. His eyes immediately widened and he blushed momentarily.

"On the second thoughts…." She bent down to get the ball and was about to turn around when he held her arm.

He looked at her with a dopey smile on his face, "please…?" he pointed to his swollen cheek. His emerald eyes had a mischievous glint.

"Miss Cagalli! Let's continue with the game!" Stellar shouted from afar, intentionally disturbing Athrun's chance from getting his wife's kiss.

Seeing him pouting there, Cagalli laughed a little, "I'm taking a break for a while". She passed the ball to one of the kids before holding Athrun's hand and brought him away from the sulking Stellar and the kids.

"I like the view here" he said while gazing at the view of the Bay. The blue sea looked so calming and the yachts looked so tiny from where they stood.

"I think Lacus will love this place. I can just imagine she's singing and twirling here" she giggled and Athrun looked at her amusedly.

"I bet she will" he paused a bit, "By the way, I hope she won't die of boredom while we're here"

"Don't worry. I called her earlier and she said she's baking something for us. Besides, Miri and Luna are there. Heard that they had a slumber party at Luna's place yesterday"

He nodded briefly and put a hand on her waist and they continued to walk until they met a playground. There was no one there, probably because it was late in the noon.

"Honestly, this is the first time for me coming to a playground" he had a playful smile on his face.

Her eyebrows curved upwards as she was really surprised at his revelation, "What? Really? Don't you have one at your place?"

He shrugged casually, "I mean, I spent my childhood reading books and getting my degree"

Cagalli nodded slowly. Well, for PLANT's coordinator, it was normal for kids at 9 or 10 years old to start their tertiary education. She even heard that in PLANT, people at the age of 13, were already acknowledged as adults.

"Your childhood is ruined. No offense" she crossed her arms against her chest.

He chuckled, "Not really. You're forgetting something"

"What?"

"There were you in my childhood. So, my childhood wasn't entirely ruined, princess"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks felt unbearably hot. She would like to fan herself right now to let the excessive heat escaped from her body. How he could just casually said that? Wasn't he at least felt shy telling her this?

"Let's seat there" he pointed to the swings and then dragged her with him.

When he sat down, Cagalli moved to his back and patted his shoulder. "Let me push you"

"I'm heavy" his voice was a bit stern, probably due to his concern on her.

"I like challenges" she said in one breath. Another reason was because the blush on her cheeks still hadn't gone away.

She gathered her strength and pushed him forward. It started slowly and he used his long legs to assist her.

"How do you feel Mr. Zala?" she asked as she watched him go up and up.

"Feels like I can reach the sky"

"I think everyone that rides a swing shared the same thought" she laughed.

He stopped the swing and pulled her to him. He quickly scooped her up and placed her on his lap. One arm securing her and the other was on the swing chain to balance them from falling off.

"Athrun Zala what are you doing?!"

"I don't like having the fun alone" he totally ignored her protest and started to swing both of them. Cagalli had to place one of her hand on his chest while the other one hugged his torso for support.

And as he said earlier, it felt like the sky was closer and she would like to touch it. He kicked the ground to make them fly higher and Cagalli was getting nervous. Wasn't it dangerous? They both were too heavy for the swing anyway.

"Athrun! That's enough! We're too heavy"

"Are you scared princess?"

If only she had one extra hand to bitchslap that smug face of his!

He stopped the swing and enveloped her with one hand while the other one pointed to the sea. Cagalli turned her head to the direction that he pointed and saw that the sun was starting to set down at the horizon.

"There's no sunset in PLANT. So, I always like to watch sunset on earth" he dipped down and rested his head on her right shoulder. Cagalli shifted a bit and leaned against his chest.

The seagulls on their nests were noisy but her ears were filtering those sounds and only letting the sound of his heartbeat entering his mind. And it sounded so rhythmic and calming.

"I don't think there's anyone who dislike sunset. It's Haumea's gold" she spoke after a while.

"Sunset always reminds me of you" he replied calmly.

"Why is that?" her eyes were still fixed on the view of the horizon.

He whispered to her ears, "Your eyes"

Cagalli blushed again, probably for the 30th times today. She wasn't really sure how strong she felt for him. She never been in love before but all she knew that his touches gave her tingling sensations, made her felt so weak yet she somehow glad that because of his touches, that meant he was there and he was real. His voice always sent her to somewhere, a place she'd never been before and she oddly felt homesick if she missed his morning greetings. She loved his emerald eyes. The green shade was so different and rare than any other green that she had seen in her life. And his gaze always pierced her soul, as if he knew her darkest secrets and she was sure that with those eyes, he knew how to make her knees goes jelly or how to make her blush. She really hated it when he became so playful to her and she desperately wanted to win over him like she always did when they were still kids. Athrun to her, was a mixed of angel and demon because she always scared that his continuous teasing would make her surrendered to him but then, in some way, she felt that all his teases were meant to keep her away from all her stress.

She curved a small smile on her face because now, she was certain on something. Who knew that watching sunset with him solved all the questions that she had been asking to herself?

"But I like _Daybreak_ just a tad more" she confessed in a whispery tone.

If not for the sunset, perhaps he could see that currently, her cheeks were flushed in red.

"Really? Then maybe we should wake up early tomorrow to view it"

She shifted in his lap, "Idiot".

* * *

**A/N:**

1 - Thank you for the reviews! **(Mrs. Zala, Yukishiro1412, redknightjustice, lupapasswordakun, shafinaathha, Miyu Nanami, yula206, xxxxx, ladycagalli1804, , Sabrinesabrine, PipistrelloMartheena, , PRIMAdonatella, elgnis berserker, Rukia Kuchiki Taichou, shaneenahs),** silent readers, thanks for those who favourited this story. Million thanks for the motivational support and encouragements. You guys are all AWESOME!

2- Woops... Cagalli likes **Daybreak**?! Seems like this story is slowly nearing its end. But then, Kira and Lacus' issue is still hanging isn't it?...hehe...

3- I made a fanart for this chap. Just visit my tumblr (/image/40438528129). Give me your thoughts about this chap? Give me your best shot on what about to happen to Kiraraku and Asucaga XD


End file.
